The Uzumaki Clan
by avan91
Summary: Naruto is the heir of the Uzumaki bloodline, with his family standing behind him. The Yondaime lived after sealing the Kyuubi, suppressing most the animosity the village show. AU starts when Naruto before enters the academy NaruHina Bleach influence
1. The way it goes

Author's Ramble: This is a new idea that popped in my head, and I can't write anything else until I get this off my chest. It's similar to Elements are made for playing with, just with some different. If you're an anal Annie about original character's…character then this isn't for you. I will use Japanese words, wherever they fit, such as techniques and terminology, things that don't really translate. I will not however but words like dad and yes in Japanese. I will keep the Japanese honorifics though such as –san, -sama, and sensei. It just works that way.

P.S. Vote for pairings, anything you guys want I'll write.

Summary: Naruto is the heir of the Umazaki bloodline, with his family standing behind him. The yondaime lived after sealing the Kyuubi, suppressing all the animosity the village show. AU starts when Naruto before enters the academy.

Naruto walked down the street, eyes wide open in wonderment, as only 7 year old children do. "Hey Gin, what's this?"

Gin sighed as his cousin pointed at each and everything they passed, "It's the ninja academy." 'How did I get sucked into walking with Naruto? Oh yea, because Arashi-sama asked me to.' Naruto stopped walking and started to stare at Gin, "What's a ninja?" 'How does he not know when his father is the yondaime?' "It's the protectors of the village."

Naruto started to hum for a bit, 'Hm…that sounds fun…' He smacked his fist into the middle of his palm, "I've decided I wanna be a ninja Gin. You're a ninja right? Teach me!"

Gin wanted to smack Naruto, but damn it all if he wasn't an adorable child. "I'm only a genin Naruto, I wouldn't be able to. You would have to join the academy next year." Naruto pouted, "But daddy has been telling me that people in our clan always go in early, why can't I join early like you?"

Gin looked over at Naruto, scrutinizing him. "You haven't even unlocked it yet, if you did then perhaps you could. You should ask Hokage-sama instead." Naruto frowned, "But dad is always busy. He never has time to talk." Naruto started to tear up, "Come on Gin! Teach me please?"

'That should get him to teach me. Haha!' Naruto was as devious as he was adorable. Gin felt his resolve start to weaken, 'Damn that boy, he knows how to manipulate adults, stupid brat.' "Sigh….alright fine…but don't get mad if its too hard for you." "Yay!" Naruto started to dance around Gin. "Hey…Gin..by the way, what is our bloodline?"

Gin felt a headache coming along. 'How is it that our heir doesn't even know his own blood line?' "Hasn't you dad at least told you that much?" Naruto looked sad for a moment, before quickly hiding it behind a smile, "No…hes….always at work."

Gin felt a pull at his heart, although Naruto was a child and an heir, he didn't get spoiled as his father was always gone. 'Even if he is the Hokage, he should still be able to spend some time, at least enough time to explain what our blood limit is.' "We of the Uzumaki are blessed with the ability to form bonds with elements. Each on of us is the heir to a multitude of elements. Most of us have only 1 or 2, but as the heir to the clan, its quite possible for you to receive the blessing of each one. Each element has it's own things to teach you. If however, you should try to abuse the power, they will withdraw their support of you and take back all the powers they gave."

Naruto nodded along with what his cousin told him, "Did you understand what I just said Naruto?" Naruto just shook his head no. Gin felt the intense need to get a drink, but before that he would need to finish his conversation. "Fine just listen to me. Besides all that I've said, each element has its own unique traits and abilities. Some are more common or rare, and as such we are targeted all the time for assassinations."

Naruto started to look at the ground and bent at his knees, he knew what Gin was talking about now at least, already he had had two assassination attempts, both foiled by his family. "Why do they try to kill us?" Gin knew no matter what he said, a seven year old just couldn't understand the shinobi way, not fully at least. "Our family….is a threat to the other countries, since we have decided to side with Konoha and the fire country, all the other countries are afraid of us."

Naruto nodded to his cousin, stood back up, and started to walk back to the home. "Well I'm going to become a ninja so I can protect our family then! I'll protect this whole village too!" Gin smiled at Naruto's statement, 'He is his father's son.' "I'm sure you will Naruto, you can become the Hokage like your dad." Naruto nodded eagerly, "Yea I'll be just like dad, but better." A glint entered his eyes as he continued on his way, before bumping into someone. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

Hinata had been having a bad day, father had yelled at her for her incompetence, her training was going slowly, and she still couldn't find the confidence to speak loudly to him.

Even if he constantly yelled at her, Hinata couldn't help but take it just as badly as she always did. 'I should be used to it by now…but I'm not.'

She turned the corner before walking into what she perceived to be a wall. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." She watched as a boy her age with golden hair quickly jumped up and grabbed her hand, before pulling her up. "What's your name?" Hinata squeaked at him, realizing it was the Hokage's son.

"M..My name is Hi..nata." She twiddled her fingers nervously, while looking at the ground with a blush on her face. She hated the fact she couldn't stop her stuttering from coming out, 'Why…why am I so weak? Is it like father says? I'm I really this useless?'

Naruto leaned his head over, trying to see the face of the person he had bumped into. 'Why is she so quiet?' "Hinata…you there?" Hinata quickly looked up, slamming her head into Naruto's chin. Naruto quickly tumbled down onto the floor, while Hinata gasped in horror. "I'm so sorry, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto just grinned like a cat, "Oh? You know my name? I always knew I was awesome." Hinata giggled, before becoming aware of herself, "I'm sorry, Uzumaki-san. I shouldn't have laughed, it was improper." Naruto just waved off her apology, "It's okay. So…do you wanna go do something?"

Hinata flushed at Naruto, "Um…okay?" Naruto quickly grabbed her hand and ran off, forgetting about Gin who was walking towards them.

Gin sighed, 'First he wants to go home and become a ninja, the next he runs off with some little girl. Oh well.' Gin whistled as he walked back to the Uzumaki compound.

Naruto dragged Hinata along as he ran towards an unknown destination. "Um..Na-..Naruto wh..ere are you taking…me?" Hinata whispered so softly Naruto didn't even realize she had said something. Hinata looked at the ground, believing that he was ignoring her, 'I guess I'm not worthy for him to acknowledge.'

Naruto on the other hand, was just running towards his favorite place, 'I hope she likes ramen. Wait who am I kidding? Everyone loves ramen!' Soon they arrived at the location, namely Ichiraku Ramen. "Here we are Hinata-chan!"

Hinata flushed when she heard Naruto add chan at the end of her name. 'I know it doesn't mean anything….but….it still feels nice.' "Um…wh-..y are we here…Nar..uto?" She cursed herself for stumbling on her own words.

Naruto looked at her confused, "What did you say? I can't hear you." Hinata's tongue seemed to get even more tied when he said that, "W…why.. are…w..we he.re…Naruto?" Naruto flashed her a smile, "Why to eat of course!" Hinata looked confused for a second, 'How could he understand it better when I stuttered more?' She couldn't help the blush and twiddled her thumbs.

Naruto once again looked confused, 'Why is she always so red? Oh well.' Naruto pulled her hands apart, effectively causing Hinata to squeak again, "You know you look better when you're not twiddling your thumbs." Hinata seemed to get more dazed after that. 'Oh well.'

Hinata was so red you would think she would die from blood rush to the head. 'He…thinks I look nice?' She felt herself being pulled into the small stand, and sat down. "So what do you want Hinata?" Hinata felt a sudden rush of sadness at the loss of chan at the end of her name. "Um…Shrimp..please." "One shrimp for her and I'll start with one miso for me!"

"Oh? Who's your friend Naruto?" The waiter, Ayame, asked. "Oh? This is my friend Hinata-chan. I met her a little while ago when I bumped into her!" Ayame smiled as she watched Hinata blush immensely when he said Hinata-chan. "That's nice Naruto-kun."

When the food arrived Hinata picked at it, eating slowly. She was shocked when she looked over to Naruto to see him already on his second bowl. 'Wow…how does he eat it all? Where is it going?'

Naruto was shoveling the ramen into his mouth, unaware of the stares he was receiving from other customers and more importantly, Hinata. "So Hinata, are you going to join the Ninja Academy next year?"

Hinata thought over it for a moment, "Yes…I have to as heir to the Hyuuga clan…" "Well if you're going then we'll both have to do our best right?" "Um…Yea…"

Naruto started to nod sagely, "If we don't do our best then there is no point in going, yep! As long as you try you're best that's okay."

Hinata sighed softly, "I'm not very good with my family's taijutsu, my father is always disappointed with me…" Naruto tossed a glance at Hinata, "Well are you doing your best?" Hinata nodded, too embarrassed to do anything else. "Well then that's should be good enough! As long as you are trying your best, he should see that."

Hinata nodded. "Well Hinata I guess I'll walk you home." Hinata nodded again. Naruto grabbed her hand, ignorant of the sudden blush that appeared on her face. He quickly waved to Ichiraku, the owner of the stand, "Thanks for the ramen old man," And with that they were gone.

Ichiraku looked towards his daughter, "They make a nice couple don't they?" Ayame nodded smiling, "It'll be good for Naruto."

Hinata was overjoyed just being in Naruto's presence for so long. 'He makes me feel….better about myself.' As they were walking, Hinata looked at how some of the villagers were giving Naruto intense glares, and were even whispering things like "demon child". 'Why are they so mean to him? He couldn't have done anything that bad…'

A rock suddenly bounced off Naruto's head, and Hinata gasped. "What's going on here?" Gin had appeared out of no where and hugged Naruto's head into his stomach protectively. "Um…some…one threw..a rock..Uzumaki-san."

Gin turned his head to look at the girl that Naruto had bumped into. "Whats your name girl?"

Hinata squeaked out a little, "Hinata." Gin thought for a second, 'She could be good for Naruto..' Gin nodded towards Hinata, before looking at Naruto, "You are wanted by the council Naruto lets go." Naruto nodded apologetically to Hinata, "I'm sorry I can't walk you home, but I'll see you again some time?"

Hinata nodded, 'He wants to see my again!' Gin looked amused as Hinata started to blush again, but this time without twiddling her thumbs. "Why don't you come over the compound tomorrow?"

Naruto looked at Gin, 'The council doesn't like it when we bring outsiders inside, what's Gin thinking?' Gin seemed to read Naruto's mind, "It'll be okay Naruto." Naruto shrugged, "Okay Hinata-chan what do you say?" Hinata just nodded quickly.

"Okay then say good-bye Naruto." "Bye Hinata-chan. See you tomorrow!" Naruto waved his hand, before both Gin and Naruto were enveloped by darkness and disappeared.

Hinata walked back the Hyuuga compound, with just a hint of self confidence that she didn't have before.


	2. A closer look at the Uzumaki Clan

Author's Ramble: I'm saddened by the lack of reviews, but that's okay. I'm a big boy. Anyway unless the voting kicks off more, I'm just going to take over and say it'll be Naru/Hina, Sasu/Saku , Ino/Chouji, and Shika/Tem, with Itachi…and….I don't know.

"Me so sexy" Talking

'I wonder if he can hear me..' Thinking

**I'm too sexy for my shirt.. Kyuubi Talking**

**_I'm too sexy for this song Kyuubi Thinking_**

_Bum bum da bum Element Talking_

Naruto looked up at Gin, "Why did we have to leave so soon? I was going to walk Hinata home." Gin looked at Naruto with a mixture of frustration and sadness. "Don't you get it? You were just attacked!" Naruto tilted his head towards Gin, "Yea…so?"

Gin couldn't believe what Naruto just said, "What do you mean so what? That's a big deal, and a huge offense to the Uzumaki clan to attack our heir." Naruto just nodded along. "Why don't you ever take it more seriously?" Naruto thought for a second, "Because I don't know why they do it, I don't know how or even why I should react. I always thought if I smiled and just went along with it, they would leave me alone."

Naruto sniffed a little, "I don't get it Gin. Why do they always seem to hate me? What did I do?" Gin's eyes softened, "It's because it's hard to forget the past, the anger, the sadness, and the death." Naruto's eyes widened, "Death?" Gin stiffened for a second, "Sigh. I'm sure the council will explain, please go to them."

Naruto nodded, "Okay" before running out of the room. "What should I do with you Naruto..?"

Naruto leaned against the door as soon as he ran out for a little bit, 'Maybe they can tell me what I can do to make them like me…' He stood up with a new sense of confidence, 'If not then I'll just make them respect me!' As he was walking he ran into Akina, his cousin.

Akina was startled out of her thoughts by the body that had just run into her. "Huh?" She looked down to see a mop of blonde hair, "Hey Naruto-kun, what's the big rush?" Naruto looked up to see Akina, his favorite cousin. "Hey Akina-nee-chan." Akina smiled towards her little cousin, "How are you?"

Naruto smiled towards his cousin, "The council wants to see me." Akina seemed to get serious for a second, "Naruto-kun, just remember, no matter what they might say, we will always love you." Naruto got confused and got a bit scared at that. "What do you mean nee-chan?"

Akina just shook her head, "I can't say anymore then that." Naruto was now seriously scared to go to this meeting. Akina had a bond with the wind element, meaning she was more easy-going, so it wasn't a good thing to see her so serious. Akina had the unique ability to see and feel wind currents, which Naruto couldn't see as useful.

"Okay Akina-nee-chan…I have to go now." Naruto started to walk off before Akina pulled him into a hug. Naruto felt a blush start to creep up onto him; he quickly stilled and then returned the hug. "I…really have to go now….Akina-nee-chan." Akina nodded towards him before he walked off.

Naruto walked slowly towards the council room, thoughts whirling around his head at a speed so fast it was giving him a headache. 'I have to clear my mind, okay.' Naruto walked into the room, looking at the council all sitting down on the other side. Naruto knew most of the council, except for Masaru who had the same glare that many other villagers shared.

Unlike most of the other councils, it was made of the strongest, but not necessarily the oldest. As they were a younger council then most, many tended to disregard their rulings. However as individual shinobi they were better then most, so they quite often had to back up their rules with discipline.

"Naruto-kun do you know why you're here?" Cho, a 24 year old, asked Naruto kindly. Naruto shook his head no, but felt better since Cho was like an older cousin, akin to an aunt perhaps.

"We have brought you here today to…talk about how you fit into this clan." Cho continued.

"We shouldn't have to put up with this demons presence! We should have killed him when we had the chance!" Masaru had finally exploded. The rest of the council sent him a harsh glare, which he immediately ignored, instead zeroing onto Naruto. "You wanna know why you're here?"

Naruto didn't know whether to nod or run away from Masaru, Masaru always resented Naruto and his father, Arashi. However he didn't have enough power to take over the clan. "I'll tell you why it's because you're a ." "Stop it Masaru!" Cho had had enough with Masaru and his attitude, 'He doesn't run the clan yet he has the biggest ego.'

"I'm just saying it like it is! There's no reason to be sensitive the demon!" "You know just as well as we that he isn't a demon." Masaru scoffed at Cho. "Then why did he attack us?"

Naruto was deeply confused, who attacked them? 'Are…are they talking about me?' Cho sighed, "Naruto, its time you knew the truth. 7 years ago as you know the Kyuubi attacked right?" Naruto nodded slowly, "The Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon right?"

Cho nodded, "Well Kyuubi isn't a demon like they all say. In fact he is one of the 4 cardinal protectors of this clan." Naruto was surprised and it was evident on his face, "What do you mean….Why did he attack them?" Cho just shrugged, "No one knows."

Naruto mulled it over for a second, then seemingly accepted it, 'I wonder what this all has to do with me…' Cho studied Naruto for a second, "You're wondering what this has to do with you right?" Naruto bobbed his head yes.

"As you know your father was the one to deal with the Kyuubi right?" Naruto nodded, '…why did she say deal and not kill?' "Well I'm sure you were told he killed the Kyuubi right?" Naruto didn't know where this was going, but he had a strange feeling he didn't want to. "Well as a protector of this clan, you can expect it to be immensely strong. All four protectors can not be killed, as they don't have a complete physical form. Unless the clan head in times of need summons one to help out this clan, they wander around in a….ghost form."

Cho sighed at her explanation, 'If only he were older, he could understand it better.' "If the Kyuubi can't be killed what did father do?" 'Here comes the hard part, I just hope he takes it well.' "Since the Kyuubi couldn't be killed, and as a part of a clan, wouldn't want to kill, the Yondaime decided to seal it into an Uzumaki baby. Of course the best baby he could choose was his own, and at that, the heir to the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto tried to absorb it all, he really did, but this was just too much. Naruto stood there, quietly. "Bu…..but." Naruto felt tears running down his face, but he didn't do anything to stop it. Shock was all that Naruto had left.

Cho looked towards the other council members, and they all nodded towards her. Cho walked to Naruto, before bending down to hug him. "Its okay Naruto, Just because you have Kyuubi sealed in you, doesn't make you Kyuubi; we won't look at you any different."

Naruto felt a faint voice register from the haze he felt; he could hear Cho trying to comfort him. **Hmph you should be grateful I'm here. **Naruto shuddered, 'Kyuubi?' **Yes?** Naruto didn't know what to say. 'Why?'

Cho watched as Naruto's eyes glazed over, and then let lose a shudder, 'What's going on with Naruto?'

**Anyway, like your cousin said, sparing me the need to say it myself, I am the one the four protectors of this clan. You know as an heir of the clan, this is just for the better. ** Naruto mulled it over, 'I guess….what do you mean I should be grateful you're here?'

Kyuubi snorted within his cage, **I'm a thousand year old protector of your clan, and I could teach you anything you need to know. **'…okay.'

Naruto was thrown out of thought by a throb in his cheek. He looked up into his father's worried eyes. "Are you okay Naruto?" Naruto nodded, before jumping onto the Yondaime. Naruto didn't get to see him often, but none the less loved him as a son should. "Dad! I was talking with Kyuubi." Yondaime turned serious, "What did he say?"

Yondaime knew the possibilities of what Kyuubi could have with his son, if he so chose to help. "He said he would help me, and teach me things about our clan." Yondaime smiled, "Is that so? Well as a protector of the clan, he would be quite knowledgeable about our blood line and such."

Naruto looked curious for a moment, "Hey dad, what elements do you have a bond with?" Yondaime sighed, 'Does this boy remember anything?' "I've told you before; I have one with Wind, Fire, and finally one with Life." "How many elements are there?" Naruto couldn't for the life of him remember. "No one in our clan really knows, some don't show themselves often, or even at all yet. Some are lesser, but that doesn't mean they are any less useful."

Naruto looked content, still with a death grip on his father. "Do you want to let me go now Naruto?" Yondaime smirked as his son flushed for a second before hopping off. "Tell you what Naruto, since I hear from Gin you want to go the Ninja Academy next year, we'll start training okay?" Naruto nodded his head furiously, "Yea!"

Naruto huffed as he felt himself being pulled towards the ground. "Why do I have to wear this?" He tugged at the seal that his father had placed on his clothing, unable to make it budge. "I told you, it's to train your muscles. Get used to it." Naruto sighed, but accepted it as just anything he would have to get used to. "After this we will play Go and Shogi." Naruto shook his head, "Why! I don't wanna play old man games, I wanna become super strong and then be the best ninja ever!"

Yondaime narrowed his eyes at his son, "I told you already, if you don't learn strategy and just attack things all the time you will never become a good ninja. Ninjas require stealth, tactics, and the ability to think on their feet when their lives depend on it. Ninjas can't just rush into battles head first and expect to come out alive. Now quit whining."

Naruto decided wisely to shut up. "Am I going to at least get a weapon to use?" Yondaime shook his head this time, "You should ask your element when you bond to them. They will be the one training you more extensively." Naruto growled, "But no elements have come to me yet." Yondaime sighed at his son's stubbornness. "I told you it takes time."

Naruto wanted to scream and pull out his hair, 'When am I going to get my first bond? I want to learn to be a ninja!' **Just be patient. It will happen soon.** 'What do you mean?' **You'll see.** Whenever Kyuubi told Naruto something would happen, it always did.

Naruto huffed as he finished his third lap, 'This is hard damnit.' **Why don't you try to unlock the Uzumaki doujutsu, soshigan? '**I don't know how to unlock it….Actually I don't even know what that is. What is it Kyuubi?'

**It's the basis of the Uzumaki clan. Why do you think no other clan ever makes bonds with the elements? Because they can't see them. That's just a small part of the bloodline. Until you unlock it, you can't receive a bond. **'What! Then why hasn't father told me this before?'

Naruto felt Kyuubi shrug, **maybe he wanted you to figure it out on your own.** 'Well how do I unlock it?' **It's different for each person. It could be as simple as directing chakra to your eyes, to being in mortal danger. **'I'll try the chakra thing instead.'

It had been a month since Yondaime had decided to train him, so Naruto by now had some sort of grasp on chakra, coupled with what Hinata told him. Speaking of her, they had a sort of relationship now, best friends being the best definition. She had finally stopped Stuttering with him, even if she still spoke quietly, and stuttered when others were around.

'I don't get why Hiashi-sama treats her so badly, Father says that he is quite nice.' **He probably pushes her to get her to become better. He doesn't see that that isn't the right approach to someone like Hinata.**

Naruto nodded, before starting to siphon chakra to his eyes, slowly as to not hurt his eyes. 'Is it working?' Kyuubi started to pace a little, **No, here try using my chakra. **'Wait!' It was too late, Kyuubi unleashed a floodgate of his power, flooding Naruto with burning chakra.

The shinobi residents of Konoha felt a familiar chakra start to rise, and became afraid. The last time this chakra was felt many had died. "What's going on?" Kakashi looked towards his old time sensei the Yondaime. "It seems Naruto is trying to learn to use Kyuubi's chakra." "The demon? Why?" Yondaime growled at his student, "The Kyuubi is not a demon, and it is disrespectful to say such."

Kakashi felt a slither of fear run down his frame, never hearing the Yondaime mad about anything before. "But if he isn't a demon what is he?" "He is a protector of my clan. Besides, do you feel any bloodlust in the chakra?" Kakashi felt the chakra again, shocked at the lack of bloodlust. "No I don't…"

Naruto felt like screaming, every pore in his body was leaking out red chakra, burning his body from the inside out. Then just as quickly as it came, it left. **Sorry kit, didn't think it would be that painful for you.** 'It's…okay. Did you at least unlock the Soshigan?' **Check for yourself kit.** Naruto poured chakra into his eye, and felt a strange sensation in his eye, as if something was sliding across his pupil. **Okay kit go look in the mirror.**

Naruto ran to the closet mirror and stared at what he saw. Where his eye used to be normal, was now a curved cross, blue at the tips, and red along the sides. 'What is this?' **This would be your own Soshigan kit. Most Uzumaki have the basic form, but you seemed to have inherited one of the more advanced forms. It can still grow into a more powerful form, but this is your regular form. **'What does it do?'

**Well besides just seeing elements when they come to you, you seem to have inherited the unique Uzumaki ability of being psychic. Interesting…it is a most rare trait to inherit.**

'Kyuubi…how can there be so many different forms for just one clan?' **It's just the way it is. Why do you think the Uzumaki clan was so sought after to stay in countries? That is why the other countries try to hard to exterminate us when they can.**

Naruto felt himself being shook back to the real world, 'I can't keep spacing out like that…' "Congratulations Naruto, it seems you have unlocked your own Soshigan. Do you have a trait to go along with it?" Gin had come along with Cho. 'I still think they should be together!' "Yea. Kyuubi told me that I received the trait of being psychic, but I was interrupted before he could explain what that means."

Gin and Cho looked at each other before looking at Naruto. Gin looked at Naruto, "That's a unique trait. I don't think I know anyone who has inherited that before. Do you Cho?"

Cho nodded, "My grandmother was. She had the ability to foresee the future occasionally, and read peoples mind. She could move things with her mind, and sometimes mess with others mind. Although she didn't inherit it that strong it still helped her become a master genjutsu user."

Naruto groaned, "Genjustu? I hate genjutsu, it's so boring and dull." Cho just grinned, "Oh?" Naruto felt his sense go haywire before everything went dark, and he lost every sense he had.

Naruto was starting to get freaked out, he didn't understand what was going on. The world appeared back in a flash. He saw Cho stumble a little, before Gin caught her. "What just happened?"

Cho stood up shakily, "I had used a genjutsu called World of Darkness on you. It gets rid of each and every one of your sense, its one of my stronger genjutsu. Somehow you kicked me out of your mind though. It seems you inherited your Soshigan stronger then my grandmother."

Naruto gaped at what Cho just said, Cho was a genjustsu specialist, not unlike her grandmother. For him to kick her out unconsciously was a big deal. "Well Naruto, I guess we'll let you go train, now that you have unlocked the Soshigan, you can expect elements to start showing up, once they realize you can see them. Some have been hanging around you for a while now."

Naruto walked out and sought out his dad, for once having something to show his dad in hopes of a compliment. He went out to the dojo, where the Yondaime frequently went. He saw his dad being taught by a man dressed in a white robe, holding a staff.

Yondaime quickly ducked under the staff, parrying it as it shifted down. He quickly pushed it away, and tried to stab the man. The man quickly grabbed the staff before it could hit him. "Good job Arashi-san."

Naruto stared at his dad and the man, 'Who is that?' **It's life. He is a more…pure element one could say. He works with a staff, and uses the taijutsu style, Dance of the Firefly. His summon is the phoenix, and traits include anything from increased healing factor, to the ability to influence others bodies. It varies as with all elements. You should ask your dad himself to see what traits he acquired.**

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up at his father, slightly sweating, and nodded. "What are you doing here?" Naruto looked confused, before remembering why he took this trip, "I finally unlocked my Soshigan. Who's this man dad?" Yondaime looked to where Naruto was pointing, startled to see that Naruto could actually see him.

The man smiled at Naruto, "My name is Kousei. How are you Naruto-san?" Naruto quickly bowed, remembering some of his manners. "I am fine." Yondaime smiled at his son, "So you finally unlocked your Soshigan? Let me see it."

Naruto quickly channeled some chakra into his eyes, feeling the now familiar sensation of his eyes changing. Both Arashi and Kousei whistled in appreciation at the sight of Naruto's advanced form. "It seems you skipped the basic form, what form is that Kousei?"

Kousei stared for a little bit, "I believe it's the Kokoro Soshigan." "So does it have any traits Naruto?" Naruto looked at his dad, "Um yea. It made me become psychic." "That's nice son. Hey Kousei, when do you think he'll receive his first bond?"

Kousei had to think for a moment, "I think by the end of this day actually. There is a mark made by another element already. He has been watched for a while." Yondaime nodded, before looking at Naruto with pride, "You'll get your first bond two years younger then your old man.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you seem to be talking about me." A woman in a green dress, with a bow in her hand, and quiver on her back walked in. Kousei looked at her, "Fuzei lovely as usual." The woman, now recognized as Fuzei smirked at Kousei, "A shameless flirt as always Kousei." Kousei just waved the comment off.

Naruto stared at the woman. "Hello Naruto-kun how are you?" Fuzei was looking directly at Naruto now, Naruto started to stammer out. "I'm fine. How are you?" Fuzei just smiled, "I'm fine. Well do you wish to be bond to me, Fuzei of the wind?" Naruto looked shocked for a moment at Fuzei's carefree yet kind attitude. She seemed to understand how Naruto was nervous.

"Um…Okay." Fuzei looked at him, before leaning down. "Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, wish to be bond to the way of the wind? Forever as long as I see fit?"

Naruto was startled by the sudden change of attitude, "Yes, Fuzei-san." Fuzei lost the serious air she had just worn, and returned to her normal carefree attitude.

"Then by my will, we are bonded." Fuzei bent down and kissed him on the forehead, a small current ran through Naruto before he passed out.'

"Hm…I guess I better go put him in his bed." The Yondaime looked over at Kousei and nodded, while he grinned at Fuzei. "Why did you kiss him? A simple touch would have sufficed." Fuzei grinned back at Arashi. "I guess I like the kid, he's after my own heart. Carefree and always wandering. I noticed that there is another who is looking after Naruto. I wonder when they will deem Naruto worthy."

Arashi didn't say anything about Fuzei's choice to say when and not if. "I guess we shall see."

Soshigan- Element Eye

Kokoro Soshigan- Mind Element Eye

Kousei-Rebirth

Fuzei-Air

Alright I didn't get as far as I had wanted but that's okay. Does anyone know a good translation site? The one I used is not very good. Anyway the next chapter will skip ahead to the beginning of Academy, so look forward to that. Not much action yet, but its still building towards genin-hood.


	3. What goes on here, stays here

Author's Ramble: Just so everyone knows, I am a review whore. As simple as that, I write better when people review. This chapter will be skipping around a lot, because only a few things I really feel the need to explain how it would differ with Yondaime alive, and with a new clan. .

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. I just own the original characters and idea.

"Meep" Talking

'Is there something in my teeth?' Thinking

**Me so evil Kyuubi Talking**

_**Mwahaha no one can hear me Kyuubi Thinking**_

_Beeeep Flashback_

Sheeps go baa Elements talking to only Naruto

Naruto jumped around the room, soaking in the different people from the many clans. Most of them bowed respectfully, whether they wished to or not, the Uzumaki clan was one of the royal clan of Konoha. 'Hmph this is easy.' **That's only because your family already taught you everything, but you had better not get cocky and arrogant. There's no doubt that you will get beat into the ground if you do. **Naruto walked around the classroom, trying to find a seat, but most of them were filled by other shinobi hopefuls. The girls look like they don't seem suited for shinobi work, but then again, its only the first day. **Don't judge a book by its cover, besides now that you're in the academy you should get to know some of your classmates, and learn not to underestimate people if you wish to live.**

Naruto sighed, mostly to himself, 'Fine fine. I won't underestimate people.' He watched as the Uchiha heir walked in, aloof but happy. 'There's the Uchiha heir. I wonder how the Uchiha clan is. They are at least tolerant of me. Where is Hinata-chan?' **Oh? Thinking of your girlfriend?** 'Shut up Kyuubi. Stupid fur ball.'

Hinata walked into the room, looking a familiar face. She searched the room quickly, before zeroing in on her target. "Good morning Naruto-kun." Over the year as Naruto and Hinata become friends, Naruto was able to get her out of her shell, at least partially.

"Good morning Hinata-chan. How was training?" Hinata smiled, "It's been good, Father is teaching me the Kaiten." "Oh? That's nice." Hinata learning such an advanced move made Naruto think of the day her father finally accepted her.

_"Hey Naruto-kun." It had been half a year since they had met. Hinata had lost most of her insecurities around him. She was even borderline confident, key word being borderline. "How are you today Hinata-chan?" _

_Hinata smiled happily, the both of them had become infinitely closer, whether or not Naruto knew the depth of Hinata's feeling for him. "Why don't we spar today? I will only use taijutsu, since I don't think Fuzei would appreciate me giving away all my abilities?" Hinata nodded to him._

_Naruto smiled, "Great." "By the way, what is your taijutsu style even called?" Naruto had to think for a moment, 'Hey Kyuubi, did Fuzei ever tell me the name of this style?' **Yes, don't tell me you weren't listening. **_

'_Don't have to bite me in the ass about it. Just tell me what it's called damn it.' **Hmph, you should be grateful for me telling you this. Fuzei said this was called the Wind's Fury. It has a weird name, but it's fitting for what it does. As for your other style, well your sensei hasn't told you yet.** 'Oh okay.' _

_Naruto looked up at Hinata, "It's called the Wind's Fury." Hinata smiled, "That sounds nice, okay so where shall we spar?" Hinata didn't push for details, she could learn all she needed to know when they sparred. "How about the Uzumaki dojo?" _

_Hinata agreed on the place, so Naruto grabbed her hand, "Hey Hinata-chan close your eyes for a moment. Hinata looked confused for a moment, but complied with his request. Naruto closed his eyes and felt around for the wind, feeling it wrap around them. The wind swirled before the scenery changed to that of a dojo. You can open your eyes now." _

_Hinata opened her eyes shocked to find them already at the Uzumaki compound. "Well shall we begin?" Hinata nodded, before slipping seamlessly __into the Hyuuga beginning stance. She watched as Naruto slid into an unfamiliar stance. His palms facing her, feet shoulder width apart. "Go!" _

_Naruto ran towards Hinata pulling his palm backwards and slamming it foreward, barely missing Hinata's chest. _

_Hinata gasped as she felt the force of his attack, before having a bend backwards to dodge his return swipe. _

_Hinata quickly tried to jab her finger into the chakra pressure point in his arm, but missed as he back flipped away. He slid into a new stance, one that seemed to be mimicking her, "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" "Second stance." _

_Hinata watched as Naruto charged her faster this time, going for just regular pressure points, as for as she could guess. She blocked his hand with her own, wincing at the pain until she enveloped her hand in chakra. _

_Naruto smirked at Hinata as she was getting faster and faster, and her hits were getting harder and more accurate. _

_Both were unaware of prying eyes watching them both. Hiashi looked at her daughter, determined with self confidence, and saw a different side of her. He always thought of her as meek and shy. 'Guess Naruto has changed her for the better.' _

_Naruto physically flinched when Hinata scored a hit, rendering his left arm useless._

_Hinata gasped when she actually hit Naruto's point. 'I..didn't miss.'_

_Hiashi stiffened when he saw Naruto flinch, 'She actually scored a hit? And on a fast moving target too.' _

_Naruto changed tactics, and moved his right hand behind him, as it was now totally useless without his left. He quickly threw off a roundhouse, which Hinata dodged under, striking a chakra point on his leg._

_Naruto winced, "Okay that's enough Hinata, you win." _

_Hinata gasped, 'I won?' She had never won any spars with anyone before. "What?" Naruto smiled at her, "You won! Congratulations, it seems your training has been good for you."_

_Hiashi gaped at his daughter, 'She just beat a Uzumaki heir. Even if he has only half a year of training, that is still quite a feat.' He walked out and noticed Naruto and Hinata both stiffen. "Good job Hinata…maybe I will rethink your training. It seems that training with Naruto has been beneficial for you." _

_Hinata quickly bowed, and pulled down Naruto as well. She knew that he was scowling at her father, and that wouldn't be good for either of them. _

_"We will train from now on every week. Be ready to work hard." With that parting remark Hiashi walked off, presumably back to the Hyuuga compound. "Why was he even here?" Naruto looked at Hinata, "Don't you know? My father and your father know each other quite well."_

"We should get to class Naruto-kun." Naruto quickly jumped a bit, "Huh?" Hinata sighed, "We have to get to class Naruto, and we don't want to be late for our first day." Naruto smirked, "Alright let's go."

They both walked into the class, and found that all of them were rambunctious, loud, and seemed to not care about the fact someone walked in. 'This are future shinobi?' **Hmph its just the Academy, those without a clan don't have any shinobi training yet. You are far ahead of them, but don't let that go to your head or I'll have to make sure Fuzei increases your training.** 'Okay, okay. Don't have to threaten me.'

Truth be told Naruto was afraid of that happening, he had enough trouble with just normal training, let alone special advanced training. "Hey you! What's your name?"

Naruto looked up to see a boy with a large sweatshirt on, markings on his face, and what seemed to be a puppy on his head. 'What's the deal with this kid?' **He's an Inuzuka kid. They all have a dog partner, and as such have advanced sense of smell and hearing. Just like you have advanced sense because of me. **

Both Hinata and Naruto felt bored the entire day, already having learned the basics. 'God this is dragging on forever.' **Just pay attention.** 'Fine fine.' He listened to his teacher, someone named Iruka, lecture them on what shinobi were expected to do.

"Shinobi are the protectors of this village and as such have to fight. Shinobi are vital to villages, and is what keeps other villages from attacking. They are the balance for nations, and the pride of the village. A good example is the Yondaime, he is the one who protected us when Kyuubi attacked."

Iruka glanced at Naruto when he said this. 'I wonder if he's looking at me because of father or you.'

**I would suppose a little bit of both.** '…Hey…Kyuubi?' **Yea?** 'Why did you attack? You never told us. In fact no one seems to even know that you're a protector of the Uzumaki clan.'

**Well besides the fact that the fact the Uzumaki clan has protectors isn't common knowledge, there's the fact that your father didn't want to tell everyone that a protector of his clan is the one who attacked. As for the reason of the attack…I can't say. **

'What do you mean you can't say? You're suppose to be a protector of the clan, not the destroyer of the village!'

Kyuubi grunted but didn't answer. '…Don't you trust me?' Naruto couldn't help but feel sad, that Kyuubi, who had been with him since birth, didn't trust him. **It's not a matter of trust kit.**

Naruto growled at Kyuubi 'Bull shit! Then why can't you tell me?' **Because I don't know ok! I don't remember even attacking the village, I don't even get how someone could summon me. No one should be able to except the clan head, which was and is your father. The fact someone was able to summon me, and not have me even being aware of it, is a big deal. It would imply there's someone with knowledge of how this clan works, and is incredibly strong. Whoever it is might even try to destroy the clan.**

'Now was that so hard?' Kyuubi barked out a laugh, **I would think you would take this more seriously, don't you understand what I'm even saying?** 'Of course I do, but what's the point of freaking out about it? If it comes down to it, I'll protect this clan by myself if I have to.' **_The yondaime chose the right person to seal me in it seems. _If you say so brat.**

'Hmph shut up, you couldn't even tell who summoned you, so neh.' **…** 'Sorry…'

"Naruto?" Naruto shot up his head, feeling Hinata shaking him, "Has Kyuubi been talking to you?" She whispered towards him. He had told her the truth of the seal, the reason why some seemed to be mad with him, and also who Kyuubi really was.

Naruto nodded yes to her quickly, "Yes?" Iruka sighed, "Pay attention Naruto. I asked you what is the force shinobi use to activate techniques?" "Well for most it would be chakra, but certain clans use different sources of energy." "Good job Naruto." 'Hm it seems yondaime's son is as smart as he was younger.'

Naruto wanted to cry, this just seemed to be dragging on and on. "Okay class you all can go home now, and remember to study what I told you." A chorus of yes was all he heard before they all disappeared. 'Should I continue to try to become more efficient with my abilities?'

Kyuubi knew what he meant by that, **I would say so. Just meditate for now, Fuzei might come by later on to teach you more.** 'Okay.'

Naruto ran home back to the Uzumaki compound. He ran to the dojo, amidst the many people who bowed politely to their heir. "Hey Naruto wait up!"

Akina ran up to him, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" "Hello Akina-nee-chan. I'm going to go train." "Oh? Then I'll go with you. Maybe I can help, remember if you ever need help with anything you can ask me. I might know it." "Do you know the best way to get my techniques stronger, and so my abilities will be able to grow?"

Akina thought for a moment, "Well when I was trying to get my wind trait to grow, I just meditated a lot and used it as much as I could trying to force it. The meditation worked better then forcing it." Naruto nodded happily, "I thought so. Thanks Akina-nee-chan. I guess I'll go meditate now."

The two of them walked into the dojo, and both sat down promptly. Naruto started to get into a state of complete focus. He started to breathe in and out, slowly, pushing out every thought.

Akina watched as she activated her trait, she watched as wind currents started to circle him slowly, before completely enveloping him into a complete ball. 'What's going on? Come to think of it Naruto has never talked about the depth of what his trait allows him to do.'

Naruto was starting to freak, 'What's going on Kyuubi?' Naruto was alone and scared, for the first time in his life. He wasn't scared when villagers yelled at him, when shinobi released killing intent at him, even when they attacked him. Yet somewhere this affected him more, he was for the first time, completely by himself, with no one to lean on.

'Is this what everyone else feels? Kyuubi? Where are you?' Naruto could feel it, Kyuubi wasn't with him wherever he was. He could hear someone scoff somewhere. He's not that impressive. Look he doesn't even know how to take control of the situation. He won't be able to unlock this ability.

Naruto didn't know whose voice that was, but it still pissed him the fuck off. 'Who the hell does he…or she..think they are.?' He felt rage build up, 'Wait I can't let him get to me. That's what she wants.' He calmed himself and returned to his meditative state, Maybe he has some potential after all.

That was the least thing he heard before he felt a shock run through his body like lightning before settling in his head. He felt a huge headache explode within in before the world of darkness around him began to spin. The black started to shift into many colors before shifting into a scene.

Naruto looked around to see that the scene had stabilized, he took a step. 'I can actually move. The entire environment was a shade of grey, but seemed to him to be colorful as the real village. 'This is starting to hurt my eyes.'

'Might as well try to see why I'm here.' He walked around, feeling a tug on his being towards the western side of the city. 'This is the direction of the Hyuuga compound. The north was where the Uzumaki compound was, with the Uchiha compound on the eastern side.

As he walked he noticed many decorative items on the floor, along with many toys and such. 'It seems there's been a celebration recently, I wonder what?' He saw a huge banner and proceeded to read it. 'Blah blah blah lightning country war ends. Blah blah blah. What? The war hasn't ended yet… What's going on here?'

He walked directly into the compound, figuring they wouldn't be able to see him for whatever reason. 'I still don't get what's going on, but I guess I have to go through with this.'

He went to the only room he ever went, Hinata's room. He walked into a scene he had often found, Hinata asleep. Whether it was on him, or in a bed, she still looked like an angel, but whether or not Naruto would say it out loud was a different story.

He decided to just sit, as he felt himself still being pulled towards her, 'I guess whatever this is has to do with her.' He looked around for any hint of what this could mean. 'What is that? She doesn't have that locket or that teddy bear.' He walked to the locket and opened it up, 'Guess I can touch some things.' He opened it up, showing a picture of him and Hinata, with the words Memories last a lifetime at the bottom.

'Have I given her that?' He decided to just forget it for now. 'Just wait for whatever is suppose to happen.' He sat down next to her, hearing her mutter something in her sleep, but disregarded it seeing as he couldn't hear.

He felt a presence appear at the corner of his senses, and felt it make its way closer and closer. He watched as a shadow appeared in the hallway, 'I can't do anything so I guess I just have to watch.' A man, or what he assumed to be one, walked in as quietly as possible. 'He's trying to hide his chakra presence, which is too bad since I've gotten good at sensing them.'

The man quickly did some handseals before whispering something too quiet for Naruto to hear. He quickly picked her up and placed her in what seemed to be a huge burlap bag. 'I'd say this is a kidnapping attempt.' He ran after the man, gaining on him as he didn't have to be quiet.

Naruto looked at the kidnapper closely, trying to find anything to differentiate him from the thousands of other shinobi. All he could see were his eyes, and they were unique to say the least, black as night and hardened. The sign of a veteran shinobi. He isn't familiar so it must be a foreigner.'

The man quickly tried to run outside, before being brutally stopped by Hiashi himself, Byakugan blazing. 'I've never seen Hiashi so affected by anything. I don't think I've ever seen him so mad. I guess he does love Hinata underneath it all.' Naruto watched as many other Hyuuga members rushed outside, to see what was going on. The thud of the body hitting the floor was loud enough for all the veterans to hear.

Naruto sat down and watched as they pulled off the man's mask. 'That's not a citizen of Konoha for sure. Why am I being shown this?' Naruto felt the same shock go through him as when he had first arrived here. 'Well fuck I guess my time here is over.'

Akina watched as after half an hour, the ball finally started to dissipate and Naruto fell down. "Naruto? What's wrong with you?' She watched as Naruto groaned, looked up at her and smile, before passing out. 'Well damn this is going to suck to explain to Arashi-san.'

Alright this is a short chapter to set some things in motion. I'm not sure at all when the Attempted so for the sake of this fic let's all just make pretend that it happens after they enter the Academy. Once I finish this portion of the show, I will tackle on the Uchiha Massacre and then Genin Life. So that's the outline for anyone who wishes to know. If anyone would like to give constructive criticism please do, but if you're just going to be a bitch and point out what sucks, I will pray that when you die, you get burned in eternal hellfire while the rats eat out your eyes. Good day!


	4. Some loose ends tied

Author's Ramble: Dang, this fic has taken over all my others, so my other fics are just gonna have to wait I suppose. I'm really tired and sick right now, so there might be some grammatical and spelling errors here and there. Also, seriously guys I need a translation site, because I want to be able to put the Japanese words for techniques, because it just fits in my opinion.

"Water is wet" Talking

'Fire is hot' Thoughts

**Sand is annoying Kyuubi Talking**

_**I'm a little teacup Kyuubi Thinking**_

Short and Stout Elements talking only to Naruto

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, as his entire head felt like it was going to explode, 'Ugh this headache is unreal.' **Hmph about time you got up lazy kit.** 'Shut up Fluffy, don't gotta get your panties in a knot.

Kyuubi growled, **Watch it kid. **Kyuubi watched as his kit started to look around the room before shutting his eyes to block out the light. **_What was going on back there? I couldn't feel his presence.' _**

'Kyuubi what just happened?' **What do you mean?** 'Well I was suddenly thrown into this…alternate reality, is the best way I can describe it. When I was there, I saw Hinata getting kidnapped, and that the war with Lightning was over.' **Is that what happened? For half an hour I couldn't even feel your presence.**

**'**So you don't know what happened either…' "I think I can answer some of your questions Naruto-kun." Naruto opened his eyes to see Fuzei. She was dressed in a white kimono that had sakura petals sewn onto various places. Her blond hair was tied into a bun. "Fuzei-san?"

Fuzei just smiled happily, "Yo!" "Fuzei-san what happened to me?' "Well…As you know you have the Kokoro Soshigan, and my blessings. You inherited your Soshigan pretty powerful, so that's why you were able to see the future. However usually that's it, you see a small portion and then you get kicked out, however since you also have a wind bond its different. You inherited the ability to see the future on the wind, which strengthened your Soshigan to the point where you could actually interact to a point with the future. Also since you can see the future on the wind, that means you can probably use the wind to see what's going on elsewhere or just hear it."

Naruto nodded along with what she said, "So…what? I don't get it." "Basically you just have the ability to see the future really well, and use the wind to see and hear what's going on elsewhere. Basic enough for you?"

Naruto wanted to understand what she was trying to say, really he did, but his headache was interfering with that. "I think I get the gist of what you said." "I just told you the gist! What do you mean you think? Is it really that complicated?"

Naruto laughed, "Yep." Fuzei sighed and just shook her head, "Whatever. Maybe you're too much like me." Naruto thought for a second, "Why wasn't Kyuubi with me?" "Well, because the future is for your eyes only, duh. Otherwise people could just take our bodies and try to steal our powers, we have a failsafe for such an occasion."

Naruto accepted her explanation, "By the way. Who was the voice that said I wasn't worthy?" Fuzei looked interested seriously now, "Someone interrupted you when you were having a vision? That is only possible for elements, and the more powerful ones at that. As you know there are an unknown amount of elements out here, even we don't know the total amount. Some of us are that secretive. The ones I know of strong enough to invade a vision would be life, death, light and dark. Some people confuse the four up, but they are all individual."

"What does light and dark do? It seems to me there isn't much that they can do." Fuzei wagged her finger at him, "Now now don't underestimate them, or else they will horribly beat you down. They don't like it when they aren't taken seriously. They are one of the more powerful ones, but also more unique and complicated. In the right hands, they can do pretty much anything, but in another do absolutely nothing. It really depends on the person."

Naruto just sighed, "Okay, okay, whatever." Fuzei just sat down on the bed he was resting on, "Don't come crying to me, I warned you to take them seriously. Just ask Kyuubi, he messed with them once when he was just another spiritual being."

'Is that true? You weren't always a guardian?' **Well no shit kit. You can't just be born and become a guardian. And yes…I did mess with them. They seemed harmless. Then they…kicked my ass.' '**Ha, so the great Kyuubi got his ass kicked by two elements, in his past? That's rich.' **Ha, watch out, they'll kick your ass too, if you piss them off.** "Naruto? Anyway there's no way to find out who was the one that was talking to you. Just wait it out I suppose."

Naruto stood up off the bed, "Well it's nice to be back now anyway, how long was I out?" "Hmm…about two hours. You'll stop passing out, once you get used to seeing the future. You'll just feel tired and drained that's all. For now we should practice, today we will be moving on from shooting moving targets, to blind shooting."

Naruto back tracked his steps, "What did you say?" "You heard me, now get your ass in gear and let's go to the dojo, onward!" Naruto groaned, "This doesn't sound good."

Naruto and Fuzei walked out to the training grounds, outside. They walked to where many targets were scattered across the field. 'How is this going to work?' **You'll see.** "Okay Naruto here is your bow." Fuzei handed Naruto his favorite bow, a silver one with a Fox engraved in it.

"Now close your eyes and focus on the energy around you, use the wind to feel around for objects." Naruto closed his eyes and went into a semi meditative state, still able to feel himself, but focusing on the wind currents he felt around him. He felt as the wind wrapped around the targets, finding a way around the large wooden disk. 'There!'

Naruto quickly strung an arrow on, before aiming towards where he felt the wind pushing against the wood, and shot. He opened his eyes and saw that he had hit one of the more outer rings on the target. "Good job Naruto. I didn't expect you to actually hit it on the first try, or even be able to find it. It seems you're better then I give you credit."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused again, this time infusing chakra into the wind, giving him a better feel for where to aim. He felt his chakra brush against the wood, feeling the circles they engraved into the wood, causing it to have a small indent into the wood which the wind filled.

He felt for the middle most ring, and strung another arrow, 'This might be cheating a little, but I don't think Fuzei will mind.' He wrapped the wind around his arrow, ensuring a straight flight for the arrow. He released the string, satisfied with the plucking sound.

"Good job, even if I would have rather you not use the wind to help guide it. But I suppose it's okay for a second try. Now I want you to keep doing this, without using the wind to help you, until you hit the center. Bye!"

Fuzei just faded into the air, becoming invisible to even his Soshigan. 'I forgot that she can do that. I should get her to teach me that. Maybe Gin can teach me, since he can do it with shadows.'

**Psh, that's just a parlor trick. If you really want to learn something, learn how to summon already. She gave you the contract and you still haven't tried to summon anything. You should be glad that the wind contract is the dragon contract. I use to know some dragons, especially the lower level ones. They will warm up to you, fairly quickly. Once you need higher level dragons however...I won't be much use. They are extremely tempermental.  
**

'Fine fine, just quit your whining. I'll try to summon.' Naruto went through the 13 handseals required for the technique, "Summon!"

A dragon appeared, it was brown and looked more like a small snake. 'Should I have used more chakra?' He had only used an eighth of his chakra, believing it was more then enough to summon a good sized dragon.

"Who are you?" The dragon looked at Naruto curiously, apparently sensing there was something different with him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the one who bonded with wind last year. I haven't had any time to try to summon, so here you are know."

The dragon nodded slowly, accepting what Naruto said without too much difficulty. "You have Kyuubi's presence. Why is that?" Although he had asked a question, it sounded more like a command to Naruto. "He is sealed within me."

The dragon studied him again, before accepting what he said to be fact. "You can call the dragons whenever you have need. They may not take well to you, but they just need time. We have been betrayed a long time ago, and they still have not forgiven that impudent human. By the way my name is Taira." The fox now identified as Taira disappeared in a poof.

'How…odd. Well happy now Kyuubi? I summoned something, so no more bitching.' **Whatever, I don't bitch, I give helpful advice. Now shut up monkey.** 'Hmph.'

"So what should I do now?" Naruto looked around, 'Might as well do what Fuzei told me, and do blind shooting practice.' Naruto strung his bow again, before feeling out for the target, 'This is going to take a while.'

It had been a month since Naruto and Hinata had joined the academy, and while they didn't learn much there, they learned a lot at home. Naruto had had another visions, but it wasn't important. It seemed some visions had no point, all he saw were the people who were going to graduate. Although in the vision he did notice that Sasuke looked a little more jaded.

Naruto had learned of Sasuke's inferiority complex, thanks to his dad and brother. Naruto walked along side Hinata, as he was walking her home from school. The two of them were close, although Hinata wanted more, Naruto had no idea.

'So how much longer do you think it'll be until my vision that I had a month ago will happen?' Naruto had thought a lot about why he could have been shown, and decided he was suppose to stop it from happening. **You should tell you dad, and ask his opinion.** 'I guess. He won't be home for a while.'

Hinata watched as Naruto spaced out, most likely talking to Kyuubi. 'He's gotten better at being alert even when he's talking to Kyuubi.' He used to constantly run into things and trip previously. It took him a lot of focus to talk to Kyuubi when he wasn't asleep.'

"Well here we are Hinata-chan. See you tomorrow." Hinata nodded to him, before walking inside. She had learned the kaiten the week before, so now her father was encouraging her to make some of her own moves, and maybe find out if she wanted to branch off to another side of being a shinobi.

'So I guess I'll have to wait for Father to get home, what should I do until then?' **Practice your taijutsu, you still leave too many openings for others to take. You haven't even come close to beating Fuzei in a match yet. **'Don't gotta rub it in. Damn.'

He walked to the dojo, and picked up a staff. Although Fuzei used a bow and arrow as a weapon, she still taught him the version of Wind's Fury that could use a staff to extend its reach. So he had made a staff made just for him, that was of good quality and wouldn't be able to just get cut in half. It was a staff made of wood as hard as metal.

'I still don't get how this wood is so strong.' **Don't you know? This were made by Uzumaki's with a bond with wood or metal. So whichever material you prefer, it will still be equally strong. However metal is more for swords, and the like.** Naruto still didn't know much about the clan, for all the effort he put into finding out.

'Do you have any idea how many elements there are?' **I would say around 15, but that's my guess. Some elements have died off or have just dropped off the radar. No one knows what happened to these elements for sure though.**

"Naruto? Are you here?" Naruto jumped up, startled. 'Damn father always sneaks up on me.' "There you are." Arashi walked in, and seemed to be tired. 'Maybe I should ask later, he seems tired.' **No this is important. Ask him now.**

"Hey dad?" Arashi looked at Naruto, "Yea?" "I had a vision a month ago, and in it the Lighting War was over, and I guess they had sent over a representative over, because they tried to kidnap Hinata, but Hiashi killed him before he could get away. I was wondering if you think I should do anything."

Arashi looked at Naruto, "Well it's a good thing you've told me this. If that had happened, there would be a great conflict between us and lightning. When this time comes I'll deal with it so just forgot it. When it happens though, I might ask you who the kidnapper is though." Naruto nodded to his dad, feeling a load being lifted off his chest.

"Anyway, how is your training coming along?" Naruto blushed, "Slowly." Arashi smirked, "That's okay, as long as your trying. Well I'm going to lay down now, bye." Arashi waved off to his son, before walking into his bedroom.

Naruto walked to the dining room, before seeing the picture of his mom on the table. "Hello Mom. I wonder how your doing? I guess I'll never know." 'Why is her picture out here?'

Naruto's mom had died giving him birth, but Arashi told Naruto many stories about her. However all that Naruto really knew was that her name was Ayuka, and that she was a strong shinobi of her clan. Naruto didn't know what her clan actually was, because his dad didn't seem willing to tell him, so he just shrugged it off.

He walked to his room, before feeling a strange feeling, the one he got whenever Fuzei was around. 'There's someone in there.' He walked into the room to find a man sitting there. The man had on a red shirt, and black pants. His hair was black, and was spiked up. He had an air of indifference around him, and yet he still had a calming presence. He had a sword sheathed to his back. The man looked eerie, although Naruto couldn't explain why.

"Hello Naruto." Naruto looked at the man curiously, "Hello." "Well I guess I can't expect you to know who I am. I am Zetsumei. I am the element of death." Zetsumei give a light bow, before looking Naruto in the eye.

"Why are you here Zetsumei-san?" Naruto was confused, 'What does he want?' **I would think it's pretty obvious.** 'You don't mean…' **Yes I do.** "I have decided to give you a test. I will be watching you from now on, and when you become a genin. If you show enough potential I will bond to you, however if you don't I will never approach you again."

Naruto just looked at Zetsumei, 'A test?' **He always did things the hard way. He isn't easy to earn his trust, but if you do you will get great rewards.** "I will take my leave now." Zetsumei glowed black for a moment, before blinking out. 'What was that all about?'

Naruto sighed, it had been a year since they had been in the academy, and the war with Lightning had ended a month ago. Arashi had stopped the kidnapping, and had avoided a confict with the cloud country. Of course he had gotten something out of the whole deal, in order for cloud to get their jounin back, they had to relinquish a scroll over with some of their techniques on it.

'Zetsumei hasn't contacted me since a year ago. Do you think he'll ever contact me again unless I pass his test?' **Probably not**. **Just make sure to make good decisions. No one really knows what he looks for in people. I have no idea what traits he finds redeeming, but I would guess that all you can do is be yourself.** 'That doesn't help much.' **I know.**

'Anyway, back to a more interesting topic, do you think I should try to get dad to show met he scroll we got from cloud? I mean it is because of me that we have it.' **Don't get so cocky, but yes maybe you should.**

'Guess I'm off to find father, which is always a pain in the ass.' Naruto walked towards the Hokage tower, hoping against all odds his father was still there. If he wasn't there was no telling just where he would go.

Naruto entered inside, to see Itachi giving a mission report, 'He looks as happy and excited as ever.' **I still think there is something going on with the Uchiha clan. They always were always were a gamble to work with. You never really know how mentally stable some of their more stronger members are.**

Naruto walked by Itachi, feeling a wave of unease wash over him. 'I don't trust him.' Naruto turned into the hallway as Itachi was turning to leave, causing them to bump into one another.

Itachi just stared at Naruto, most likely expecting an apology or something of the sort. He stood for a minute watching as Naruto seemed to be spacing out before walking out of the building, slightly curious over the one person he didn't seem to inflict fear upon.

Naruto however was unaware of Itachi, unaware of even where he was anymore. 'Damn not again.' He had felt the shock of when he received one of his ill timed premonition. 'Wonder what I'm suppose to see this time. Bet it has something to do with Itachi, judging by the fact that it was activated when I came into contact with him.'

"Well time to wander about until I find what I'm suppose to. Now where is the pull coming from?" He concentrated on feeling for anything that even lightly tugged on him. 'It's faint but it's coming from the eastern part of Konoha. I guess it has to do with the entire Uchiha clan, not just Itachi.'

Naruto lightly jogged towards the Uchiha part of Konoha, 'I don't like this eerie calm feeling. It feels tense.' Being bonded with Wind had some interesting side effects, like the ability to sense things that most others didn't. 'Lies, deceit, auras, feelings, they all become an open book to me. I wonder if it has to do more with wind, or being psychic. Either way it was incredibly useful.

"Alright, I'm here, now to play the waiting game." He sat down in front of Sasuke's house. 'So this is where Sasuke and his family lives. He's pretty well off.'

Naruto felt an itch on his senses, 'Someone is here.' He looked around, and saw Orochimaru walking towards the home he was currently in front of. 'Well this is interesting. Orochimaru ran off once dad got elected as Hokage instead of him. He always did say he would get revenge on Konoha.''

He felt, rather then saw, what would be happening next. 'This won't be pretty.' He watched as Orochimaru used Henge to turn into a Uchiha that Naruto couldn't name, if he was even impersonating a real Uchiha.

Orochimaru walked into Sasuke's house, and that was when all hell broke loss.

Naruto felt sick at all the blood he could see, and more was being created by Orochimaru, who seemed to thrive in it. He was smiling and seemed to be amused with the person he was fighting now, whom Naruto guessed could only be Sasuke's dad, if his looks were anything to go by.

"Why are you doing this? Killing your own family?" 'I guess he isn't even impersonating a real Uchiha if the clan head can't identify him.' "Who said I was a Uchiha?" Orochimaru smirked before releasing his henge. "How come I couldn't sense you were using henge?" Sasuke's dad seemed scared once he recognized who he was up against.

"My techniques are better then your eyes. Which is why I shall take them for myself, since you seem to not be able to use it well enough." Orochimaru quickly stabbed Sasuke's dad, and Naruto watched, angered by the fact Orochimaru had just slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, besides Itachi and Sasuke.

"What's going on here?" 'Speak of the devil…' Itachi had arrived on the scene, just in time to see his dad die.

Itachi didn't particularly care for his father, but he was still his father none the less. 'Damn it, I'm still not a match for Orochimaru yet, that damn snake.' "I shall take my leave now young Uchiha, but be warned I will be back for your brother's eye, and I'll get him to come willingly too. I wonder. How will you explain all this?"

Naruto felt sorry for Itachi, whether or not Itachi was close to Naruto, he still felt compassion for him. He felt the shock run through his body, signaling the end of this scene. The world turned black, and he found himself on a couch.

'Where am I?' ** What did you see this time?** 'I'll tell you later. Right now it's more important that I find my dad.' **Well you're in his office so he shouldn't be hard to find once you open your eyes.**

**"**Dad?" Naruto opened his eyes, and started to look around. "I'm right here." Arashi was leafing through the pile of many many documents he had to deal with. "Hey dad, I need to ask you a couple of things." Arashi looked up to his son, "Shoot."

"Well about the scroll we got from Lightning, I was wondering if I could see it. Also I wanted to tell you I had another premonition, and something about the clan." Arashi nodded, "Well. I suppose I could lend you the scroll for a while, until you learn the techniques on it. There aren't that many, but they are pretty good. So what did you see?"

Naruto started to get a little nervous, "Remember how you told me about Orochimaru and how he left because of you?" Arashi smirked, "Yes." 'Here comes the hard part.' "Well he's going to try to kill all the Uchihas." "WHAT?" Naruto cringed at his father's yelling.

"Yes. He transformed into a different body that Sasuke's dad couldn't see past." "That's a problem…When did he get so powerful?" Arashi started to pace around the room. "What was the other thing you wanted to mention?" "Death has taken an interest in me…He says he's going to watch me as a test."

Arashi was shocked, plain and simple. 'Death is the most reclusive of the known elements. This will be the first time since the creator of our clan. He will be the second one to ever use death as far as the clan knows.' "That's great. Try to do everything as best as you can. I'm sure you'll get him."

Naruto just smiled hesitantly, "Yea…Sure." 'At least he's not putting any pressure I guess.' **Hmph, calm down, its not that big a deal. At least it won't be until the end.** "Well Naruto, you can forget about the Massacre. I'll find a plan or something. Just warn them."

Naruto was grinning, "Okay. I guess I can focus on my training so I can be a genin." "When I come home, I'll teach you a Uzumaki technique that all of us learn to become a genin in the eyes of our clan."

Naruto just smirked, "I bet I'll learn it within the hour." "Hmph it took me a month, it'll take you at least that." "Wanna bet?" Arashi smirked right back at his son, "Fine. What do you wanna wager?" "If I win, you have to teach me some of your techniques, and if I lose…" "WHEN you lose, I'll think of something."

"Whatever. We'll see." Naruto walked out of the office waving. 'This should be fun.' **At least until you lose. I happen to know what the technique is, and it is a miracle that your dad learned it within a month, it usually takes a year. Guess it's time to put your money where your mouth is.** '…Damn.'

Okay I know it seems rushed, but to me it isn't. So next chapter is genin hood. I'm tired and I have been sick, so I feel like crap. Bye.


	5. Graduation and Massacres

Author's Note: Wootage, I got some reviews. Hehe…I'm still a little sick, but by the time I get mid way through this chapter I probably won't be, so if you notice a sudden change in the way I write, that's the reason. I've decided to write slightly longer chapters, so they will take longer, and as always school is taken up my life. Any suggestions people have, or things you guys feel I didn't write enough on tell me.

Iruka looked at the 27 children in his room. 'This is what everything has been leading up to. I hope they're ready for this.' "Okay class, It's time for the genin exams. Afterwards, we will have a battle between the two students who are tied for rookie of the year, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Half the class, mostly the girls, cheered for Sasuke. The other half just clapped for Naruto, not feeling the need to go overboard.

Over the course of the academy years, Naruto and Sasuke had developed a rivalry against each other. It seemed to stem from Sasuke's insatiable hunger for attention and the need to be the best. For Naruto, it was Sasuke's incredible arrogance that pissed him off and made him become Sasuke's rival.

While Sasuke kept everyone at arm's length, thinking they would just hinder his goal and powers, Naruto was friends with everyone, even Sasuke's fanclub seemed to be fond of him. Although Hinata forced them at arm's length from Naruto. She could be very threatening when she wanted to be.

'Well it seems we're finally becoming genin's. After all the training you and Fuzei have forced on me over the years, this seems like a dream come true.' **Hm brat, you should be thankful. Without us, you wouldn't be anywhere near Rookie of the year.**

Kyuubi smiled to himself though, pride of what his kit accomplished over the years. _**I wouldn't ever say it him though, he already is close enough to getting arrogant himself. Only Sasuke keeps in him check, as Naruto would rather die then to be like him. I don't even think Naruto fully knows how capable he is by now. He could give a new jounin some trouble.** _

Iruka smiled at all his students. "Okay everyone follow me. First we have the henge test so get in a line."

Naruto watched as some students made a perfect copy, while others could barely be distinguished to be a human.

'Well, I guess I can see who will be graduating from this.' **You know only 9 can become a genin right? **'Seriously? I thought you just had to pass the test.' **Don't you ever listen? How do you expect to be a shinobi? **'Shut up, I do listen. When it counts anyway.'** Right, and why is it that Zetsumei hasn't even tried to reach you yet?** '…' **That's what I thought**.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto walked in front of Iruka, before just standing there. "Well?" Naruto didn't even do any hand seals before he transformed in a puff of smoke into an exact copy of Iruka.

'Ha. That should impress them, I have to become a genin damn it.' **Calm down. You didn't have to show off so much. Now people will be watching you, and no one will underestimate you. You just caused more trouble then it's worth. **'Oh well. I'll still kick all their asses so its all good.' **If you say so.**

Naruto sighed when he looked at Sasuke. Although for the most part Sasuke was a happy, albeit, mean person, he was still very revengeful. 'I still remember it like yesterday.'

_Naruto walked home, after a hard day of training. 'I wonder if dad is home or not. I hope he is…' **Don't hold your breath kit.** 'Thanks so much, now I feel better.' **Don't be a bitch.** 'Sorry, I guess.' _

_He walked seeing Sasuke walking to the Uchiha compound. 'I get a foreboding feeling today. I don't like it.' **Oh? We better be on the watch then. **If nothing else, then Naruto's psychic powers seem to have grown immensely. Naruto could feel out people's thoughts, motives, feeling and combining Air's natural ability to catch many things on the wind, feel a sense of danger and of foreboding often enough._

'_Shit. Do you think it's the Uchiha Massacre I predicted a while back?' Naruto wasn't even sure of how long it had truly been. He wasn't the best at remember things, no matter how strong his psychic powers grew. "What should I do? Do I run home and tell dad, or try to help Sasuke?" **Go with the Uchiha, your father will know someway or another.** _

_Naruto was seriously skeptical though, 'What can I do if I go with him? I can't do anything about Orochimaru at my level, and besides how can you be so sure about dad finding out?' **There are perks with being in the Uzumaki clan. Fuzei herself must know somethings wrong. She has even stronger psychic powers then you, and will always be, unless…nevermind.** Naruto didn't say anything but he did notice Kyuubi's reluctance to finish his thought._

_'Fine, I guess I'll help Sasuke then. Fuck.' Naruto ran after Sasuke, before remembering to tune out his aura, presences, pretty much his entire existence before following Sasuke. _

_"Shit, we're here." Nothing was out of order yet. Or maybe that much anyway. This should have been a warning to Naruto, but he was thick headed, and not as intelligent as one should be as a ninja. He knew it would bite him in the ass, but hey, what could he do? **Fuck. Get ready.** _

_That was Naruto's last warning before things started to explode in a fury of motion. There was a small explosion, quickly drawing the attention of all able bodied Uchiha's to come out. Sasuke looked startled, but Naruto was already running, trying to reach wherever the explosion had taken place. _

_He let out a huff of air as he ran, quickly turning left to see a familiar sight. There was Sasuke's dad just beginning to fight Orochimaru, and it seemed none of the Uchiha had been hurt yet, but watching intently for a time to intervene between the fight. All of them were not fool enough to attack, knowing full well what Orochimaru was capable of. One did not become a S-class missing nin by being weak._

_"Why are you doing this?" Keitaro, Sasuke's father, questioned Orochimaru. The snake sannin laughed in reply, "Because you are not worthy of those eyes." His elongated tongue licked his lips, effectively creeping out many in the area. "We shall see." Keitaro quickly showed what the Uchiha clan was famous for, fire jutsus. "Katon:Ryuuka no Jutsu." A large dragon quickly roared and flew towards Orochimaru, before being extinguished with a swat, as if it was a fly. _

_Quickly the many shinobi of the Uchiha clan quickly did the same seals all together, "Katon:Housenka no jutsu!" the many fist shaped projectiles quickly surrounded Orochimaru, causing a massive explosion sure to be heard around the village. _

_Once the smoke cleared, Orochimaru appeared, encased in a shield of water. "Suiton: Suijin Heki." Keitaro muttered to himself, before quickly dodging a well aimed kunai._

_Naruto watched in disbelief as Orochimaru remained unscathed. 'Why is no one coming? There was a huge explosion. Also why isn't this going the way I saw it?' **Because no one can truly predict the future. You see one of many possible scenarios. It doesn't mean you ability is useless, for in some way or another it will happen, just how is dependant on how you change it. No one can stop fate from flowing, just as one can't stop a river from running.**_

_'Dad is going to be here very soon, so hopefully no one will die.' Naruto watched as Orochimaru continued to play around with the many Uchiha. 'Wait…why is he doing this? What is he waiting for?' **…Perhaps he is waiting for your father. He was the reason he left in the first place.** 'Shit. Fahter.' _

_The Yondaime quickly jumped in between Keitaro and Orochimaru, catching both kunais that were flying towards the opposite. "Why are you here Orochimaru?" Arashi looked directly at Orochimaru unflinching. Unlike the rest, he seemed unaffected by the snake's eyes and gaze. "Why what do you mean? I have not done anything." Orochimaru smirked._

_"Oh? So I must be mistaken as to what I have found here. I must of imagined you were a S-class missing nin attacking a clan." Orochimaru quickly scowled, "Enough of these games. I have come for one reason, to reclaim the title of what I was suppose to be honored with. Or if that isn't possible, just to kill you." Arashi would have laughed, if he wasn't as composed as was expected of a Hokage._

_Arashi quickly jumped to battle Orochimaru, swatting away the snakes kick, before quickly smashing his own into Orochimaru's ribcage. The snake sannin quickly melted into mud, before a kunai impaled the Yondaime's skull, before poofing away. _

_Naruto watched as his father battled Orochimaru, amazed at the level of skill and ninjutsu they used. 'I wish I could help.' **Your father needs none. He is more then capable of killing Orochimaru. Unlike that fool of a Hokage, Sandaime.** Now Naruto may be disrespectful to him, but that didn't lessen the amount of care he felt for the old man. 'Shut the fuck up. He isn't a fool!' _

_Kyuubi snorted loudly, **Then what do you call a man who lets a missing nin go, just because he was a student? What do you call a man who unleashes a man such as him into the world? A saint he is not.** '…That doesn't matter. Just because he held mercy for him doesn't make him weak.' **Then what does it make him?** 'He made an error of judgement that's all.' Naruto was finding it harder and harder to stand up for the Sandaime. _

_**Hmph, it will be his undoing, you just watch.** Naruto pointedly ignored the Kyuubi's warning, and instead watched his father quickly make a few seals, before slamming his hand onto Orochimaru's stomach. The snake sannin flew back, before hitting the wall harshly, seemingly unable to move. "You won't be able to move, it is a move of my own creation. Utilizing the Uzumaki bloodline. I have sealed your arms, whether or not you switch bodies, your soul will never be repaired. Leave, or else I will kill you myself."_

_'Is my father a fool also then? For he, too is giving the snake leeway and a chance to escape.' **No he isn't, he has already dealt with the problem. He didn't leave it unsolved. Although Orochimaru will find another way to strike back. It's only a matter of creativity and devotion.** _

_Orochimaru howled in anger, and quickly ran towards the Yondaime intent on doing damage of some sort. He quickly kicked out against Arashi, before quickly slamming back into the pavement. "This ends now, Rasengan." He shoved the ball of compressed chakra into Orochimaru, before the body exploded into a pile of snake. _

_"It seems I have underestimated you Arashi, I will be more careful in the future." Orochimaru was standing on top of a house, laughing horribly. Arashi scowled, "When you come back, we will be ready." Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with the snakes._

_'Did you know that wasn't really Orochimaru?' **Yes.** 'Then why didn't you tell me! I could have told father! He could have killed him!' **The only way your father could totally kill Orochimaru, would probably involve him dying himself, would you rather that happen? At least be happy that in the future he will hopefully find a way to kill the snake without sacrificing something else.** _

_Naruto had no answer to what Kyuubi just said. 'No matter what you do or say, it seems you look out for me.' **Don't get soft on me now, you stupid monkey.** '…shut the fuck up.' **That's better, but you're a stupid monkey**_

It seemed Sasuke held a small amount of hatred for him and his father, for what reason Naruto couldn't figure out for the life of him. 'We save his goddam family, and he hates us for it? What the fuck is that?'

**I believe it's a matter of petty pride. He feels that his family has been shamed by having to be saved by your father. **'But he is the Yondaime, the most powerful ninja in this damn city. He is suppose to save this village from destruction.' **I don't pretend to understand you monkeys. So don't ask me.**

"Are you listening to me Naruto?" Iruka glared pointedly towards Naruto. "Ehehe….no." Naruto scratched the back of his head. **Imbecile.** Iruka breathed out slowly, trying to reclaim a sense of clam. "I said, go sit down so I can announce the teams. Then afterwards you shall duel with Sasuke."

Sasuke just smirked at Naruto, "You should just give up, there's no way you can beat me, dobe." **…Tear him apart.** 'With Pleasure.' Naruto tensed up and released a small amount of killing intent towards Sasuke, effectively shutting up the prick.

'What…what the hell was that?' Sasuke was still immobilized by the blinding fear he had felt, just moments ago. "Anyway as I was saying Team 1 will be…"

Naruto decided to once again zone out, 'It doesn't matter tell my name comes up. So Kyuubi, how should I beat up the little fucker?' **I say you tear out his throat, but that's kind of messy. **'How about I just embarrass him by beating him up so bad, everyone can see he is a loser?' **That works…sigh. Where is all the bloodshed? **

Naruto smiled evily, 'All in good time, all in good time.' **Bwahaha. **Sasuke stared at Naruto, who seemed to be having impure thoughts, by what he could tell from his facial expressions.

"Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaki Ino lead by Hatake Kakashi." The two girls cheered loudly, while a vein seemed to pop out of Sasuke's head. "Why am I partnered with these two?" "To balance out the team. Sasuke you have to best practical scores, while Sakura has the best test scores. Ino is dead last in practical terms, and quite low in test scores also. Only Shikamaru is worse then her." "It's too troublesome to try on tests."

"Anyway, Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Akimichi Chouji lead by Yuuhi Kurenai." Chouji seemed sad that Shikamaru was on his team, while Kiba seemed said he was on said team. Shino seemed like a rock."

"Team 10 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Hinata." 'Why didn't he announce our teacher?' **There must be a good reason just wait for it.** Meanwhile Shikamaru seemed to have been sleeping, and only perked an ear to hear his team members. "Being on a team will be troublesome, and Naruto will only make it more." "What's that suppose to mean?"

Naruto appeared behind Shikamaru, "Well?" "You're too troublesome Naruto." Shikamaru didn't see the fist before feeling a smack onto the back of his head, "Who's the one being troublesome right now?" Hinata just seemed to be happy since hearing her team.

'Did you notice that team 9 was skipped?' **Whatever. **Iruka glanced at Sasuke and Naruto, "Now it's for the ending ceremonies, which this year is a duel between Naruto and Sasuke. The winner will receive a scroll with a raiton element ninjutsu scroll.

Iruka pulled out a small scroll with a seal. "This is a technique off the scroll we received back during the attempted Hyuuga kidnapping. In order to save their jounin, and of course political ties, they offered this as a peace offering." Iruka lead the students outside and watched Sasuke and Naruto take opposite sides of the field.

"Begin!" Iruka jumped back to watch the two have a spar. Naruto stood still and looked at Sasuke, not at all interested or worry. 'Should I make it seem like I barely beat him, and be underestimated later, or get my revenge?' **Hmm…revenge is sweet, but total humiliation later is even sweeter. I say you spilt the difference and beat him but not too badly.** 'Alright.'

Sasuke rushed towards Naruto, who seemed to be distracted. He quickly fired off a kick to Naruto, but was blocked by his foot, before being slammed into. Naruto quickly punched him in the face, and Sasuke flew across the field. 'How is the dope beating me? I'm the best damn it.'

Naruto felt a twinge of pity for Sasuke, 'He doesn't know how outclassed he is. Too bad its me who has to show him reality.' Naruto quickly reacted when Sasuke threw a few kunais toward him. Naruto twitched his hand, and the kunais were thrown off course. Naruto materialized a bow and arrows with a scroll in his pocket. He put away the arrows, 'That would be too powerful.' He watched as Sasuke was in shock at how Naruto had summoned something.

Naruto quickly created an arrow out of wind, blunting the edge so it wouldn't pierce or potentially kill Sasuke. He quickly rapid fired two arrows at Sasuke, one hitting him directly in the chest, while the other missed by his attempt to dodge.

Sasuke grunted but got up slowly. He started to seal and Naruto created a few bullets of wind on his fingers, waiting for Sasuke to finish his jutsu. "Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu." A huge fireball flew towards Naruto. 'I don't want to do anything flashy…'

He quickly powered up the bullets until each bullet was a small dagger, before firing all 10 daggers. The daggers flew towards the fireball, before destroying the fire and two of the daggers went on to stab Sasuke in the arm, chest, and leg before disappearing completely.

Sasuke fell down hard, 'How is this possible?' Naruto looked at Sasuke, 'This was…so much easier then I would ever think. I didn't even have to pull out any big attacks.'

Iruka glanced at Sasuke, then at the class. The class seemed shocked that Naruto had just beat Sasuke into the ground. Immediately Sasuke's fan started to scream out in injustice. "He must have cheated! No one can beat Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto scoffed at them all, "You all will fail as kunoichi, I suggest you all give up before you **die**." His last word had sounded nothing like him, and scared the fuck out of the girls.

Naruto was pissed, 'How dare they suggest I cheated?' **Those bitches, I say you kill them all. They all would die anyway, none of them took their studies seriously.** "Naruto calm down." Iruka stood next to him, "They don't matter. Here is the scroll you won. I'll take to ramen after you finish your meeting with your sensei alright?"

Naruto just nodded before taking the scroll. 'What technique is even on this?' **Read it retard.** He opened the scroll and saw two techniques. "Kirigakure no Jutsu..and Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu."

Sasuke stood up and scowled as he listened to the techniques on the scroll. 'Hmph they sound weak anyway. Who cares?'

Iruka lead them back into the room."Okay everyone meet up with your jounin senseis." Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata all looked confused as everyone by team 7 left. The three of them walked up to Iruka, although Shikamaru walked with them reluctantly. "Who is our sensei?" Iruka looked up startled.

"Huh? Oh yea. I didn't want to cause a big deal, but your sensei will be Jiraiya, a sannin." The three of them bugged out for a second, before calming down. "Well than where is he?" "Whoops, I forgot to tell you. He told me that his team will be meeting at the hot springs."

Naruto didn't have a good feeling about this. 'Dad has told me before about Jiraiya, I mean he is my father's sensei. From what I can tell, he is just a big pervert. Albeit a strong pervert.' **Either way, you'll grow because of him, so hurry up.**

The three of them walked to the local hot spring, surprised to find their new sensei peeking. "What the fuck is going on here?" Jiraiya jumped slightly from the interruption, and seeing as all the women ran away. "No! Look at what you did you brat! You scared away the beautiful women. Now how am I suppose to get inspiration?" "Goddamit sensei, if you don't stop being a pervert right now I'll tell dad, and then he'll tell Tsunade-obachan."

Jiraiya froze on his old teammates name, "Now now no need to get so testy." Tsunade at the moment was out in some random town gambling, but she would be back soon. If she heard he was peeking he would receive the brunt of her anger from losing. "Anyway, lets all sit down and get to know each other."

They all sat down and looked at each other. "So what do we say? You should start, you are the sensei right?" Jiraiya looked sheepish for just a moment, before looking at them all. "Well my name is Jiraiya and you don't need to know my last name. I am one of the three sannin. I like getting inspiration for my books and writing them. I dislike little brats and Tsunade when she's angry. My dreams for the future is to become rich and hire many beautiful women to stay with me."

All three of them looked at Jiraiya in what can only be described as incredible disbelief. "Well? Which one of you is going to go next?" Naruto sighed before sitting up straight, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are training Hinata, and my family. I dislike jerks and people who suck. My dream for the future is to become a good heir to the Uzumaki clan and become the next Hokage." Hinata nodded, already having known all of this already.

"It's troublesome but I'll go now. I'm Nara Shikamaru, I like playing go and watching clouds. I dislike troublesome things and things that are hard. My dreams are to become an average ninja then retire with two kids and a woman who won't be a harpy."

Hinata looked slightly indignant at Shikamaru's last comment. "What do you mean a harpy?" "I mean a troublesome woman."

"Go on Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned at her. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I like Naruto and making medicinal cream. I dislike arrogant people and those who are mean. My dream is to be a good clan head and…something else that's personal."

Jiraiya had a good idea who she was talking about. "Okay tomorrow meet here at 10 for a test to become genin." "What? I thought we were already genin?" Jiraiya smiled like a cat, "Not yet. You only are available to become one. Anyway, just go home and be ready."

Naruto walked home with Hinata, walking to the Hyuuga compound. "Bye Naruto, good luck tomorrow." Naruto just smiled, "Don't worry, we'll be genin in no time."

Hinata just smiled. "Okay Naruto-kun." Hinata walked inside, and waved good-bye. Naruto waved back and walked towards the Uzumaki household. He took off his shoes before entering, "I'm home!"

Naruto looked around, hoping to find his father. "Hey Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up to Akina, "Hey Akina-neechan."

Akina looked at her cousin, "What's up?" Naruto grinned, "I passed the graduation test. Tomorrow I'm taking the genin test." Akina smirked, "Oh, I remember that. I can't tell you what it is, cause it's always different, but remember you have teammates for a reason."

Naruto looked at her, "Okay…Hey do you know where my dad is?" "No…I'm sorry." Akina frowned, but Naruto just sighed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Well…can you train me some?" Akina smiled, "Alright, I'll get you ready for tomorrow."

The two of them walked to the dojo, "Okay Naruto. Today I'm going to teach you have to use the wind to see where anyone is, unless they are underground. I will also teach you a genjutsu that is good for people like us."

Akina showed him first how to meditate in a different way, that involved becoming the wind. Of course Naruto just stared at her, and had to be convinced she wasn't crazy.

After an hour Naruto felt a headache coming on. 'Jesus, this is hard.' **Concentrate harder, afterwards I'll teach you something even she doesn't know. To listen to the wind speak.** 'Eh? That sounds even more impossible then becoming the wind.' **Well once you achieve this, listening to it is easier.**

Naruto sat for two more hours before finally he could actually "become" the wind, and feel everything and everyone. 'This is so weird.' **Haha, finally you can do it. **'How come I can still hear you? Shouldn't you like break me out of this trance by talking to me?' **I'm part of you so yea.** 'If you say so.'

Naruto abruptly stopped his trance and looked at Akina. "Whoa…" Akina smiled, "Yea. It's a big rush the first time. Anyway, the genjutsu I wanted to teach you involves using the wind to disorientate your opponent, and cause them to see what you want them to. I'm not sure how the wind does it, but I suppose it has to do with the characteristic of wind. It's called meimu no kaze. The illusion of wind. It's the starting base to learn all the other wind based illusions."

Naruto spent that night learning the technique, and how to vary what it did on a small scale. 'I guess all there is to do now is to wait for the test.' **Well remember, Zetsumei will be watching you on your missions, so make a good impression.**

Pfee, Another chapter done. This one took a while, as I felt no inspiration for a while. I do more work during breaks with no school. Once summer break hits, there will be a surplus of updates for all my stories so sorry for the wait time. I will now work on my other stories, but I'll get back to this one hopefully soon. Till then, bye.

Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Grand Fireball

Kirigakure no Jutsu-Hidden Mist

Meimu no kaze-Illusion of the wind.


	6. Genins Rejoice

Author's Ramble: Holy shit….It's been a VERY long time since I last updated. I know I know, I'm horrible and all, but school has taking over my life. But rejoice. In two weeks it's summer vacation and I'll have so much time on my hands I'll probably update…probably. P.S. I'm having a hard time keeping my stories straight, and separated from each other, so if you see something that I've never introduced before, tell me.

"omg" talking

'wtf' thinking

**bbq?** Kyuubi talking

**_zomg_** Kyuubi thinking

_Smecksy Sauce_ Flash back

hot sauce Elements talking to Naruto only, if they wish for everyone to hear it will just be under "..." talking.

Chapter 6

Naruto yawned as he got out of bed. 'Shit…I'm going to be late for Jiraiya's test thing.' **Then hurry up monkey**. Naruto shot out of his room and into the bathroom, rushing through his shower, before getting dressed in a simple white gi. (simple shirt/pants with a sash) 'Don't want to mess up any of my good clothes, besides it's basically training right?' **Whatever just get there quickly, you only have 15 minutes. **

Naruto quickly concentrated on the wind, before closing his eyes and visualizing the hot springs. **Hmph. Taking the easy route I see.** 'Shut it fox.' Naruto felt the wind start swirl around him, signifying that he was on the way to the hot springs.

Hinata stood around looking for her team. 'Am I early?' She could have sworn that Jiraiya had said 10. "Yo Hinata-chan." Hinata lightly jumped when she heard someone say her name. She turned around and say Naruto standing there, looking slightly tired. "Did you get enough sleep last night Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head, "I was busy trying to learn something new." **Which you still suck at by the way.** 'Hey I heard the damn voice didn't I?' **That's not good enough. You should be able to constantly hear it, whether or not your trying. Well…not constantly, but you get the damn point…stupid monkey.**

_"Arghhh this is hopeless fox! I just can't hear it!" **Open your damn ears, you stupid ass monkey! **Naruto sat down, before falling into a meditative stance. 'Maybe it'll help if I meditate instead, and calm myself down.' **Finally, your starting to think…** Naruto started to breath in and out. 'Just concentrate on the wind, listen to the wind as it blows past...' _

_Naruto stayed in the same position for half an hour, not moving even when his stomach started to growl. **Just a little bit more….** Naruto started to hear what he could only describe as a hoarse whisper. 'What was that?' **Hmph…this long and all you can hear is that? How sad.** Naruto ignored the jib, and continued to concentrate on the task at hand. "Naruto?"_

_Naruto was shocked, 'Was that the wind?' **Yes.** 'It sounded like Fuzei' .**Well it should. She is the wind after all.** 'Then what was the point of all this?' **Animals and sensitive humans can all hear her, whether or not she herself appears. She spreads her entire being on the wind, warning others of dangers, and giving advice to those who need it. This is way more helpful then having to physically call upon her.** _

_Naruto felt like smacking himself. 'I just spent half an hour meditating just to listen to someone I've been talking to forever. Great.' **Hmph, just cause right now you can't appreciate what this means, doesn't mean it's any less special. Don't get so cocky that you can't appreciate the small things. **'What does this have to do with being cocky? I'm just saying that I've always been able to do this!' **Just shut up, and pretend to appreciate it at least then damn it, you stupid monkey.** 'Fine, whatever.' _

Naruto sighed as he remembered that. 'I still say it was a waste of time.' **Hmph, I told you already, you'll appreciate it later. Actually you'll probably appreciate it by the end of today. **

"Naruto?" Hinata waved her hand in front of Naruto, 'He's spacing off again.' "Sorry Hinata-chan. Where's the pervert and lazy?" "You're too troublesome Naruto. I'm right here." Shikamaru walked along the path until he reached Hinata and Naruto. "It's hard to wake up so early." Shikamaru yawned before flopping onto the floor, and gazing at the clouds.

Naruto and Hinata just shrugged and laid down next to Shikamaru. The three of them fell asleep, before being rudely awakened by being drenched in cold water. "What the hell!" Naruto stood up and looked around, and say Jiraiya looking smug over the three of the sputtering kids. "I see everyone is up now." "How troublesome." Shikamaru started to shiver, before a towel was thrown at him.

The three of them started to dry themselves off, as best as they could anyway. "So now that we're all here, it is time for your genin test." Jiraiya looked at the three of them as they all tensed up. "All you have to do is land one clean hit on me and you'll pass. Those of you who don't simply don't get to become a genin. Bye." With that Jiraiya disappeared into a plume of smoke.

"Hinata where did he go?" Naruto dropped the chan suffix, as it was time to get serious. "He's standing on the other side of the hot springs." Naruto looked at Shikamaru before sighing. "Shikmaru, we should all work together, no matter how troublesome it is alright?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Hinata before lightly nodding. "This will be less troublesome I guess." "Well Shikmaru, you're smart, what's the plan?" Shikamaru just sighed before drawing out a plan on the dirt.

Jiraiya was busy with his notepad, lightly giggling like a school girl, watching the beautiful women bathing. 'Hehe…This is great inspiration. At this rate, I can write Icha Icha Romance at the Hot Springs by the end of the week!' Jiraiya was busy drawing what could only be called a crude pornographic sketch. 'This is great for concept art.' Jiraiya felt a shiver run down his neck, 'It seems those students of mine are planning something. I just need to keep my eyes peeled.'

He jumped into the air, purely off of reflex. A thin line of shadow reached where he was previously. 'Shit that was close.' He quickly landed, before being forced to jump again as a huge mass of kunais and shurikens came towards him. As they hit the ground some of the kunais with exploding tags detonated. He was pushed even higher, and forced to maneuver in the air as more kunais came. "Raiton: Raikurai no justu!" A large thunderbolt quickly shot at him, shocking him heavily. 'Shit! These kids aren't kidding around.' He felt himself pummet, before righting himself and landing on his feet.

Hinata charged towards Jiraiya, Byakugan blazing, and quickly hit one of Jiraiya's tenketsu in his arm. Jiraiya punched Hinata sending her flying into a tree. "Hinata!" Naruto racedtowards Hinataand pulled his hand behind him, before a bow materialized. He shot off 5 arrows as fast as he could, before continuing to run towards Hinata.

Jiraiya jumped backwards, watching Naruto help Hinata up. He watched as the arrows dug a 2 inch hole into the ground where they hit. 'He is not pulling any punches.' "Now Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, while Jiraiya quickly realized something was about to happen. He stiffened as he felt his body start to move against his will.

The Naruto who helped Hinata quickly disappeared into a puff of smoke, while Hinata ran up to Jiraiya and closed off as many tenketsus as she could. Jiraiya felt his chakra being drained, and the shadow retreat off his own. Both Naruto and Shikamaru ran and did one punch into Jiraiya's gut, and watched as Hinata began working unsealing his tenketsus.

Jiraiya smiled at the three of them. "You guys all pass. It seems you brats will do, and we'll have our meetings from now on at the hot springs starting at 8. Do you guys know why your plan worked?" Naruto looked at both of them. "Because…we worked together, had a plan and that you were going easy on us? You didn't even attack us except for Hinata, since she was the only one to actually use taijutsu."

Jiraiya nodded as Naruto talked, "Good. I'm glad none of you were so arrogant as to believe you could outright defeat a sannin, in a group or not. I will be working with you all individually." And with that he disappeared. "Che…He probably went to go peek at women again." Naruto was as always, blunt.

Jiraiya watched his students interact with each other while in a tree, 'Naruto seems to have more potential then even his father. Speaking of which, I have a report to give.' He watched as they all walked away together, perhaps to go eat. 'My work here for today is done. Now it's inspiration time.' He walked to the women's side of the hot springs.

Naruto walked with Hinata and Shikamaru to go eat. They were going to a local barbeque store, as Shikamaru wanted to go see Chouji, whom Naruto could only vaguely remember. They walked into the barbeque joint. "Hey Chouji." A pleasantly plumb boy waved towards Shikamaru, whom walked over and then waved over Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata waved to Chouji, while Naruto just gave a nod. "So did you pass Chouji?" Shikamaru feigned indifference, but was in actuality very curious. Chouji just smiled, "Yep! Kiba and Shino are really good." Kiba and Shino were sitting beside Chouji. Kiba smirked arrogantly, while Shino just nodded in their direction. "I beat our team is better then yours." Shikamaru just sighed, "You're so troublesome Kiba."

Kiba just smirked even wider, "Oh? Are you afraid then Shikamaru, I guess it's for the best since you have Naruto on your team. I feel bad for you Hinata." Truth be told Kiba had a slight crush on Hinata but she never had to know. Hinata frowned at Kiba, "Naruto is very capable Kiba. You shouldn't make fun of him." Kiba scowled, 'Hmph, I'll show her that I'm way better then Naruto!' "Hey Naruto, fight me."

Naruto looked bewildered at Kiba, "Why?" Kiba just scowled even more. "I need to show everyone the dead last that you are." Shino raised an eye, "There is nothing to be gained by fighting Uzumaki-san." Shino knew that Naruto was a force to be reckoned with, not to mention that fighting with the Hokage's son wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Che. What are you? Scared?" Naruto frowned heavily, before walking out of the restaurant in the direction of a training field, both teams followed him. "Naruto stop being so troublesome." Shikamaru didn't want to see what would happen out of this, it was bound to be troublesome no matter who won.

Naruto however, was unwilling to back down from the blatant challenge to his skills. 'I worked hard damn it. I won't let him mock me!' **You might want to reconsider this. Fighting with a fellow leaf-nin isn't the smartest thing to do. **'It'll only be a spar. I won't take it too far.'

They finally reached an empty training field, Naruto on one side, Kiba and Akamaru on the other. "Let's do this Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Kiba quickly ran towards Naruto, who just stood there. He quickly tried to punch Naruto, who just dodged underneath it, before hitting one of his pressure points. Kiba grunted in pain, and quickly massaged his underarm, before it went numb. "Hmph. That's not enough to beat me Naruto!" He quickly did a few seals, "Shikakyu no Jutsu!" Kiba rushed towards Naruto who only stood there once again.

**Shit! He's increased his speed. This is all or nothing now, you'll have to depend on listening to the wind, since you don't have enough speed yet!** 'But I haven't gotten to the point where I can listen at will!' **Well you better learn fast!** Naruto didn't have any time to react when he was violently thrown across the field, before running into Kiba's fist. Naruto felt the air being pushed out of his lungs.

"Ha! You can't even dodge it can you? Again!" He ran towards Naruto intending to end the battle right now.

Naruto closed his eyes and quickly concentrated. 'Listen...listen…damn it! I need to be able to do this to get any better.' He unconsciously activated his Soshigan. "Left" He quickly dodged to the left, watching Kiba fly past him. 'I did it?' **You're using your Soshigan to help you. But still, this is good for now. We will work on you being able to do this without it, once you beat this kid.**

Kiba growled as he turned towards Naruto again. He ran even faster this time, but once again only punched air. 'How the hell is he dodging me? I'm going too fast for him to react."

"Now it's my turn!" He quickly shoved wind to his feet, raising his speed exponentially. He ran faster then even Kiba had and quickly started a combo, punching Kiba followed by hitting three of his pressure points, and then ending it with kicking him into the air.

Kiba fell harshly on the ground. 'Fuck that hurt.' He quickly got up. "Hmph, so your not too bad, but it doesn't matter, I'll still beat you! tsuuga!" He started to spin until he resembled a whirlwind, and flew as fast as possible to ram into Naruto.

"Bad choice Kiba." Naruto looked at the way he was spinning, before quickly turning his hand in the opposite direction, using the wind to push the spin off course. Kiba was thrown into a tree, before breaking through it. Kiba stood up shakily, trying to regain his balance.

"It's not over yet! Juujin Bunshin no jutsu!" Akamaru jumped on his back before turning into a replica of Kiba. They both slapped hands, before both spinning, "Gatsuuga!" They went to opposite sides of Naruto, who once again smirked, before spreading his arms, and using more wind then last time, unraveled both of them. He watched as they collided together.

Kiba didn't get up this time. Shino and Chouji sighed before walking towards Kiba, picking him up and walking in the direction of the hospital. Akamaru whined softly before following the two of them.

"Did you have to be so hard on Kiba Naruto?" Shikamaru was surprised that Naruto was so easily able to defeat Kiba, who was a fairly strong ninja, although brash. "He insulted me. Besides ninjas are suppose to expect the unexpected. Consider this a lesson for Kiba. He needs to learn to not underestimate people." Shikamaru just sighed and followed Naruto and Hinata as they walked home.

Naruto and Hinata made small talk as they walked to the Hyuuga compound, and said good-bye. Shikamaru just waved to both of them as he walked to his house, and that left Naruto alone to walk home himself. 'I wonder how hard Jiraiya-sensei will be on us.' **Probably a lot harder then I or Fuzei were. He is a sannin, and he will want to teach you harder things then the other jounin senseis. You had better get enough sleep tonight. You'll need your energy.**

Naruto walked inside to the Uzumaki compound and greeted all the clan members he could recognize. 'I'm glad our clan isn't divided into a main and branch members.' **Separating clans into a higher and lower class can have no good results. The Hyuuga clan will learn soon enough. It will only create bad will and a tense atmosphere. Especially with the threat the main house is to the branch. The branch house has a seal in case they attack the main house. **

Naruto sighed at that thought. 'Good thing Hinata is a main house member then.' Kyuubi didn't reply to him. Naruto walked to the dojo and found his father once again sparring with Kousei. 'They spar a lot don't they?' **Of course. Kousei is probably the strongest of his elements. Besides Kousei is probably your father's main element. Most clan members have one. You probably will too.** 'I think it's better to train with all of them equally. In case you need to use it.' **That is probably best.**

Naruto sat down and watched his father spar. "Tou-san? I passed Jiraiya-sensei's test." Arashi turned to look at his son, looking surprised. "Jiraiya is your sensei? I wasn't aware he was going to take a team, even though he asked if he could…I suppose it's for the better. He was my genin sensei also. Although he might not seem like the best person to be teaching he is very competent."

Naruto nodded, "When do you think I will get my second element?" Arashi just shrugged, "It depends on you. You just have to impress them and get them to want to join you." Naruto sighed, "So you're not having any luck with Zetsumei?" Naruto shook his head no. "Well, all in good time I suppose." Naruto just looked depressed. "Do you want to spar?"

Naruto nodded his assent, and stood up. 'I have to get better! How else can I protect this village?'

Zetsumei watched as Naruto and Arashi sparred. "You could give the kid a break Zetsumei. He is trying his hardest." Zetsumei watched as Fuzei walked towards him, along with Kousei. "Unlike you two, I don't give my blessings away like party favors. If he is worthy, then I will join with him." Kousei just shook his head, "He probably wouldn't be like your last disciple. He is more pure, he wouldn't use your powers like him." Zetsumei didn't give any reaction. "We shall see." Fuzei and Kousei looked at each other before sighing.

Techinques

Raiton: Raikurai no Jutsu: Thunderbolt technique

Shikakyu no Justu: Quadrupled technique

Tsuuga: I'm assuming it's Piercing Fang...

Gatsuuga: Double Piercing Fang

This chapter was alright, I thought the test should have been longer but whats the point of drawing it out. Flame if you will, but let it be known I'll just ignore them. Criticisms are welcomed, advice wanted. If you guys think I should get an editor tell me. I have some people who could do it. Cough Dragon Noir Cough. This is totallllly not sucking up...Right.Hehe…bye for now.


	7. Hidden Talent come forth

Author's Ramble: I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter out. My computer crashed so all that I had previously written was destroyed, and I was mad at this for a while. Only got word again recently, so yea. Also does anyone else feel Naruto hasn't been good lately? I have completely stopped watching, and refuse to read the manga, so I guess after I get to before the time skip, its going to be all original.

Got a lot of ideas written somewhere, so yay.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own this show.

"Bleh" talking

_Meh_ Thinking

**Blah **Kyuubi talking

**_Mah _**Kyuubi Thinking

Hono Element talking to only Naruto

Chapter 7 Uzumaki Clan

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" (Phoenix fire technique) Naruto watched as many fist shaped fireballs flew everywhere. "Good job, but not much considering how little charka control is needed." Naruto frowned, but knew Jiraiya-sensei was right. He was just lucky he had more chakra then most. 'Still….It wouldn't hurt to be nicer about it.' **And why, pray tell, should he be nice to you? Is that going to motivate you at all?** 'Still…Fine whatever.' He watched as the shadow clone of Jiraiya that was teaching Hinata helped her to memorize a medical jutsu he was teaching her. 'I'm glad our morning work out is over.'

Jiraiya had developed a regime that they followed day after day. First was a morning work out, which was for their stamina and speed. They had to run around Konoha five times, with weights depending on their own personal strength, and then 100 punches and kicks to the training logs. After that they did mediation, and then chakra control exercises for an hour. From then until around 5 they did personal training, then 1 mission, and they would go home afterwards. Jiraiya turned out to be a great teacher, when he wasn't being a lecherous old man. It had been a week since they had started and Jiraiya had already started to formulate what each group member would specialize in, based on what they were good at. Shikamaru was the strategist and the assassin, with some random techniques for emergencies. Hinata was the medic, and the genjutsu specialist, since she had the byakugan. Naruto was the powerhouse, and also was learning to use seals, and each team member had their own taijutsu to learn. Hinata was learning both the Jyuuken and a medical taijutsu. Shikamaru was learning a taijutsu called the Shadow's Trail. It basically revolved around sneaking up on opponents, and using points that could kill or disable quickly. It was in effect, an assassin's style. Naruto was still learning Wind's Fury from Fuzei and Jiraiya-sensei was helping him learn his father's taijutsu that used high speeds to battle.

Jiraiya watched his team work as hard as they could, or in Shikamaru's case, enough to live off of. 'If he would just stop being so damn lazy he would make things easier for himself. He has the intelligence to learn techniques almost as fast as the Sharingan….well faster then most people anyway.' He looked back to his last student's son. 'Better then Naruto in any case.' He watched as his shadow clone was destroyed by Hinata, who had used an extra burst of speed to dispel the clone. "Good job Hinata-chan!" Naruto was shouting as usually. 'How did my student and Ayume make such a child? He takes after his mother more so then his father. Maybe he just needs a hand to shine.' He smirked as Shikamaru finally fell over from exhaustion, not able to get enough time to formulate a plan to beat an opponent as strong as a sannin.

Shikamaru gasped for air, trying to refill his lungs as fast as he could. 'I don't know how Naruto can do all this and not be tired.' He knew that the real Jiraiya spent the most time with Naruto, but he didn't mind. Naruto was the powerhouse, he was the only one who could probably survive training with the actual thing. 'Hinata is tired too, but she tries to hide it.' He saw how Hinata's chest was rising and falling at a fast past. "How troublesome." "If you weren't so lazy, it wouldn't be so hard. This is relatively easy, comparing it to what I want the end result to be." 'Jiraiya-sensei must be insane if he thinks this is easy.' "I have high expectations for all of you. By the time the chuunin exams come around, I want you all to get to the finals, and be the final 3 competitors. That is what this is all for." 'He makes it sound like he is trying to get rid of us.'

Hinata tried to slow her breathing to a normal rate, but it wasn't happening. 'I have to get better.' She had only one driving force, and that was ultimately to keep up with Naruto, on some level. So far she was shooting for being as determined, and it wasn't easy. "Wha…What's next Jiraiya-sensei?" She tried to gulp in a little air discreetly. "We take a break. Afterwards we'll take a mission or two. Depending on how fast you are anyway." Hinata frowned, and opened her mouth to argue. "Don't bother arguing it is plain to me that you are still tired. Rest. There is no point in rushing." Hinata just sighed and laid down. "While you guys rest, I'm going to get some information…hehehe." Jiraiya started to madly giggle before poofing out, like all high level ninjas did it seemed. "What does he mean by getting information?" Naruto looked at the other two, before shrugging off his own question.

**You know that he is peeping. There is no hope for your teacher. He will always be a pervert at heart.** 'I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm getting damn tired of these D level missions. We should get harder missions.' **First you grow as a team. You three have little to none experiences fighting for high stakes, besides you have experience sparring with Hinata, but what about Shikamaru? Are you going to leave him behind if you and Hinata fight?** 'Well he's the stealth member of the group; couldn't he just come behind the people we were fighting?' **That's assuming Hinata and you have the power to distract him, and keep him too busy to defend against all three of you. You assume too much.** 'Hmph. We could handle it.' Naruto shuddered as an overwhelming amount of chakra invaded his own, making him feel small, and wanted nothing more than to get away from it. **You should quit being so arrogant. Do you want your teammates to die because you thought you could handle everything? You can't even handle killing intent, and I'm using only a small amount. If you had been in a real fight with someone that possesses killing intent, you would be dead by now.**

Naruto started to shake a little as the killing intent finally lifted off of him, allowing him to breath in huge amounts of air, trying to shake off the feeling of impending doom. 'I…I get it. You didn't have to do that.' **So you could get everyone killed? I think not. When you go, I go too.** "Naruto-kun?" He felt someone trying to get his attention. "Wha?" He looked up and saw Hinata shaking him, looking worried, and Shikamaru who just sighed. "You shouldn't day dream so much Naruto." Naruto put his hand behind his head, "Eh…Sorry Shikamaru." Shikamaru just shrugged off the apology. "Well lets go and eat since our sensei hasn't returned yet."

They had decided "as a team" to eat at ramen, with some heavy whining on Naruto's part. As he said, there was nothing that could even come close to comparing to the wonderful taste of ramen, so they broke down and ate at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Naruto was happily slurping down the food, while Hinata and Shikamaru watched in awe as the bowls started to rack up. 'How can Naruto eat that much and not throw up?' Shikamaru watched as Hinata started to eat her food before it cooled. 'I might as well follow along.' He hesitantly ate some, before eating at a normal pace, 'This isn't half bad.'

Jiraiya watched as his team interacted, happy that they seemed on good terms, 'This means learning teamwork won't be hard. Their fighting styles don't mesh well, but I think they'll find a way.' Jiraiya watched them for a few minutes, before deciding to work on his novel. 'This is the best time for going to the hot springs.' He left, not noticing that the conversation had turned on him.

Naruto sighed, the entire team was talking about their perverse sensei, even if he was strong didn't mean he had to be a pervert. "As long as we learn from him it doesn't really matter." Shikamaru finally decided, done with the discussion, and walked out. "Bye" He waved before walking to the direction of a large hill, suspiciously good spot for lazing about. "Well I guess I'm going to go too. See you later Hinata-chan." Naruto waved before walking off, leaving Hinata to quickly finish her food, before going home herself.

Naruto walked into his room and sighed, 'When are we going to get a worth while mission? I'm sick of that damn cat, and picking up trash. We are ninjas damn it.' **Then follow your orders, ninjas are nothing but tools to be used. Quit your damn complaining, you knew what you were getting into. A ninja's life isn't about fame and love, it's about killing and doing what is necessary for the village. Suck it up or quit. **

'Shut up you damn, fox. What do you know?' **Hmph. Think what you want, but I will kill you myself before I let your ideals get us both killed. It would help us both in the end if you faced facts, and stopped trying to keep lying to yourself.** 'I will believe what I think is right, no matter what you say.' **When you get betrayed in the end, don't think I will give any sympathy. You trust too easily, and that is easily manipulated.**

Naruto frowned to himself, although he may like the fox on most days, he was still too cynical. 'My friends wouldn't betray me. Would they?' He shook off that thought, and inside ran to the dojo, in hopes of seeing his father, whom he had been seeing less and less of late.

He walked into the dojo to find a familiar scene, his father sparring with Kousei. "Hello tou-san." Arashi looked down to see his son and smiled. "How was your day Naruto?" Naruto's frown increased, "It was okay. When are we going to get a real mission? I'm tired of boring D missions. We can't get any real experience or training out of it. We need a C rank mission!" Arashi sighed, "Well…I guess I could give you one tomorrow. Jiraiya could handle any sort of problems that would come up. He was my sensei, and I'll know you'll grow as much as I did."

Naruto smiled, "Tou-san. What were you like as a child?" Arashi frowned for a second, trying to recall memories from long ago, "Well, I was in a time with two other students, whom I never really got along with. Jiraiya-sensei was probably the only one who thought I could ever amount to anything. I would think that if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be the Hokage, or even a good ninja."

Naruto was shocked, 'Tou-san wasn't a good student at the academy?' He had always assumed that his father had been a natural genius, that's what everyone seemed to think, no matter what others would say. 'Either way, no one can deny that there are very few who could fight him in a fair fight.' **Fights with ninjas are really fair. Ninjas use deception to fight, using any advantage necessary. **

Kyuubi was growing tired of his kit's attitude to many things, this being one of them. **_ He should do well, and learn what to expect, and implement these things himself. He seems to think he is above using deception and trickery, he will learn soon. Despite what I say, when the day comes, I will be there. _** He wasn't sure when he truly became to see Naruto as his kit, no matter when he started to say it out loud. **_Although annoying, his personality is refreshing in this world. Such innocence will come with a price. _**

Naruto sat down for a second, "Do you want to spar with me tou-san?" Arashi looked at his son for a second, "I have some business to attend to, but why don't you spar with Kousei? He is a great sparring partner." Kousei just smirked, before walking to the other side of the dojo. "Tell you what Naruto, if you beat me in this fight, I'll give you my blessing."

Naruto quickly stood up, eager for a chance to get another blessing. 'Do you think he is telling the truth?' **It is likely. However, Kousei is your father's main element for a reason. He is a strong fighter, and will not go easy on you. I doubt you can beat him, even using my chakra.** 'Well, we'll have to see won't we?'

Naruto quickly rushed Kousei, and created a small dagger of wind, before throwing it point blank into Kousei's stomach, before the body exploded in a flash of light, throwing him to the other side. "He's strong." Arashi looked at his son, before walking out of the dojo, and slipping into the more formal Hokage wear.

Naruto panted as he tried to keep up with Kousei's taijutsu style, which was quickly wearing him down. 'I can't beat him. Give me some chakra Kyuubi!' He felt a sudden rush of power, and used the chakra to try out something now. He created a small localized cannon on his arm, before compressing the rest of the excess chakra into a ball, and then shooting it with as much power as he could. He watched as Kousei was momentarily shocked, enough so that he was unable to dodge the cannon. Kousei smacked into the wall hard, the wind being knocked out of him.

Kousei laughed before he got back up, "Well that was unexpected. I didn't think you would actually land a hit. Well that's what I get for underestimating you. Well let's continue." He dusted himself off, and focused on his hand, materializing a staff.

Naruto's breath was coming in harsh, before Naruto finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell over. Kousei looked worried, and walked towards Naruto. "You don't know your own limits do you Naruto-san?" He put his hand over Naruto's face, his hand started to turn white, before he pressed it to Naruto's forehead.

Naruto felt some energy return, and finally felt strong enough to stand up. "You will need the strength for you C rank mission tomorrow won't you? That is enough for today, maybe another day we shall spar again." Kousei bowed lightly to Naruto before flashing out of sight.

Naruto frowned, 'Seems like I wasn't able to beat Kousei. I will get his blessings later I guess. Damn it would have helped for this mission.' **It was unlikely you would have won anyway. It was a feat just to get a hit on him. You should know he was going easy on you. Kousei is only beaten in speed by lightning and few others.**

Naruto walked to his room exhausted, before falling over and going to sleep. 'Tomorrow is our first real mission.'

(You don't know how tempted I was to stop here, but then this chapter would be entirely pointless)

Naruto yawned, and scratched his stomach, before getting out of bed and getting ready. 'Today is my first real ninja mission. How I can show just how good I am.' He was feeling lazy, and used the wind to get clothes out of his drawer and put it on. As he walked to the kitchen for some food, he greeted his father.

'Why do I feel so tired?' **Since this is your first mission, I decided to give you a little something. ** 'What did you do!' ** Relax, I just give you some more of my chakra, and you should be able to channel mine better when you need it. Also I've decided to let you sign the fox contract. Even though Fuzei has already given you the dragons summon. You just have to think of which you want, or even summon both at the same time. Besides being a clan guardian, I'm also the boss summon. Of course I'm more selective with who can summon foxes. I'm not sure who is the boss now, but if I had to guess I'd have to guess it would be Ranzu. He was my second in command.**

Naruto thought back to that day he summoned Taira, he had tried once more after that to summon another dragon. It had taken him all his chakra just to summon one he could ride on, and that wasn't saying much considering his height. 'It takes an insane amount of chakra just to summon a lower level dragon.' **Now you can summon the boss, if you use all of your chakra and about half of mine stored up.** **Be warned though. The boss for the dragon clan is very unforgiving if you misuse or hurt any of his kin. Dragons are fiercely protective, and loyal to those worthy. If you get accepted by the dragon king, he will lower the amount of chakra needed to summon the dragons. Until then, it will take this amount every time.**

Naruto sighed. This was one of the main reasons he never boasted about being able to summon, he couldn't do it well. 'Well then I'll just have to get on his good side fast.'

Naruto ran out of the house and went on his way to the hot springs, meeting up with Shikamaru along the way. Both of them walked leisurely until they saw Hinata, and ran to catch up to her. The three of them walked and talked with each other in hushed conversation. "So what do you think we're going to do today?" Shikamaru was hoping it wouldn't be too troublesome. "I can honestly say, we will be getting a C rank mission!" Naruto grinned, and was troubled by the lack of enthusiasm in his teammates. "Why aren't you guys excited?"

Shikamaru just sighed, "This will be more troublesome then our usual missions." 'We could actually get hurt.' Shikamaru know well that ninjas could die very easily, even on C rank missions. Their lives were short, and cut even shorter from a mistake.

Hinata was just cautious about the whole thing. She knew the dangers of being a ninja, but it wasn't until now that it had really shown up. "If you think we can do it, I suppose it will be all right." Hinata tried to smile, but it was small and hesitant.

'Well this isn't what I expected.' **Not everyone likes to run headfirst into trouble.** For all his planning he could do at the drop of a hat in battle, Naruto was still considered slow when he came to thinking outside of fighting. 'I should read those books Tou-san got me.' He still hadn't had any time to read the books that he had gotten as a gift, why he got a gift in the first place he hadn't known.

Jiraiya appeared in a puff of smoke, as usual. "Today we won't be doing morning warm ups. We have a mission today that's important. It's a C rank mission, now hurry up." He walked briskly towards the Hokage tower with his team trailing behind him.

Arashi watched as his old sensei and his son walked towards him. 'Seems like he's happy about getting a C rank mission.' Despite knowing that Naruto was a capable ninja, he couldn't help but worry over him. He was his son no matter what.

Naruto ran up to his father and huffed, as he waited for his team to catch up. "Excited are we Naruto?" Naruto watched as his father's eyebrow rose, "Yes! Finally a real mission for my skill!" Arashi just smiled and handed Jiraiya the scroll for the mission. "For the mission you will escort the bridge builder Tazuna, and stay with them until the bridge is done. You will protect him from the occasional bandits…Good luck." He stared at Naruto for a while, before Naruto started to get nervous under his gaze. "Bye Tou-san."

Tazuna walked along side the team he had hired, 'They don't seem like much.' He was clearly nervous, and Jiraiya was suspicious about the mission. 'Tazuna-san seems much more nervous then he should be. He should know even genins are enough to handle bandits. Unless he is expecting something bigger?' He decided to walk on high alert until they reached wave country. "Jiraiya-sensei what's wave country like?"

Hinata was curious, since she had never been outside of Konoha before. "It used to be a prosperous place, but I hear that lately it hasn't been to well because of a man named….Gato? Something like that." Unknown to all of them, Tazuna twitched a little bit. 'Are they going to figure it out?' Tazuna was scared more of them finding out, than actually facing against Gatou. 'If they run off, the wave will surely fall.' He stopped the slight twitch he was feeling, and tried to act nonchalant. Needless to say, he wasn't doing a good job.

Hinata was glancing at Tazuna often, 'He's definitely hiding something.' She saw Jiraiya-sensei nod to her discreetly. 'Jiraiya-sensei noticed it too.' Shikamaru had probably noticed first, but thought it was too troublesome, and Naruto….he wasn't that great at reading people.

Naruto did notice it, and was actually the first. He didn't realize how much his own team underestimated him. He noticed things perfectly fine, but what was the use of pointing things out? It would only cause a big commotion and they might have to go back. 'Fuck if I let that happen!' **Do you not care about what your teammates think? **'They know, all of them are smart enough to notice it too.'

They continued walking, making small talk to fill in the void of silence. They walked past a puddle, each member glancing at it for a different reason. Naruto found it be a sorry excuse for genjutsu, even he wouldn't make a puddle on a hot day. Hinata was studying the two people she could see in there using her Byakugan, and Shikamaru just got out a kunai he hid in his sleeve.

They continued walking and watched as the two figures jump out before heading towards Jiraiya. They watched as he was slaughtered into pieces, and all three of them circled Tazuna quickly. 'Where did Jiraiya-sensei go?' None of them fool enough to think he was truly dead, with the exception of Tazuna who looked ready to get down and beg for his life.

"One down, 3 more to go." The two of them charged, chains forward, but found them unable to move. They looked down and say a shadow from Shikamaru to them. Shikamaru just sighed, "Get rid of them." Hinata ran towards the first, and knocked him out using the Jyuuken to his chest. Naruto glanced at the second, and smacked the ninja on the neck, efficiently knocking him out.

Jiraiya watched his team with pride, as they disabled the two chuunins. 'The demon brothers…What are they doing here?' He jumped down from his tree he had perched in and tied up the two brothers to a tree, before sending out a messenger for a hunter-nin to dispose of them. "Good job team, it seems you didn't even need my help." He smiled at the three of them, for the first time in a long while, it wasn't perverted.

Tazuna felt a tremor of hope go through him, 'Maybe they can handle Gatou.' "Tazuna-san you have some explaining to do." He looked at the team he had hired to protect him, who seemed to want to do the exact opposite. "I can explain!" He proceeded to spill his heart out, trying to guilt them into helping him. "So you see, we need this bridge so that the wave can prosper again!"

Jiraiya just looked at his students, who nodded back to him. "It seems my students are in a good mood. We will allow this." Tazuna sighed in appreciation. "Lets continue then."

They continued walking, but Jiraiya had that feeling that something was going to happen, 'Someone is watching us.' He checked in on his students, none of them seemed to notice anything wrong, except for Naruto who seemed a bit on edge.

'Something's wrong.' **Someone is watching you five. **'Is it something we can handle without Jiraiya-sensei?' **Probably not. Both have jounin level chakra levels. You will probably have to either depend on Jiraiya or bring out the big guns.** Naruto knew what that meant, 'It seems our first kill is destined to happen soon.' Naruto didn't want to kill, but he would prefer a team that was alive, thank you very much.

They walked until a mist started to build up. "Duck!" Jiraiya jumped lightly into the air, while the rest of them dropped to the floor, Hinata dragging Tazuna with him. They watched as a huge sword impaled the tree in front of them. "Oh I missed. Now it seems I'll have to do it the long way." A man covered with bandages and camouflage pants jumped upon the sword, before looking at Jiraiya. "A Konoha sannin being a jounin-sensei?"

Jiraiya smirked, " Momochi Zabuza, level A missing nin, wanted for the attempted coup in the mist. How nice to meet you."

Zabuza held no illusions to himself that he stood a chance against a sannin, he wouldn't have gotten so strong without any common sense. 'Now what should I do?' He glanced to where Haku had hidden, and slightly twitched his hand, watching Haku jumped onto the sword, joining Zabuza.

Haku looked at his mentor worried, 'What are we going to do?' He knew that even if he helped, they would both die indefinitely as soon as they attempted to attack the sannin. "We will be back for the bridge builder, but for now we have to regroup." Zabuza quickly sped away, Haku trailing him.

"What do you think they're doing?" Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Most likely getting more jounins to join in for their next assault. From now on we have to be on guard. This mission went from B rank to A rank." He frowned, not wanting to put his team into this much danger. With the demon brothers, it just bordered on A, now it seemed it was about to border on S.

"We will have to increase training for the inevitable battle." They all groaned, before walking again towards Tazuna's house. 'This doesn't look good.' Jiraiya would be damned before one of his students died on the team.

They had reached wave country, and all three students were appalled at the living conditions, 'How can they survive like this? These children are skin and bones.' Hinata felt someone grabbing her pants, and saw a little boy and girl looking at her. She took out some money and gave them some, watching as they both looked in awe at the meager amount she had given them. They quickly ran away, afraid that she would want it back.

"This is horrible." Naruto looked around, and saw that even Shikamaru had reacted, however slight. "This is why I had to hire you guys. I have to finish this bridge so that we can get some money, and boost the economy."

Naruto walked faster, hoping to reach Tazuna's house, not wanting to see anymore. He knew that now, no matter what, he had to help them. What kind of person would he be if just stood by idly? He had to train even harder, and he would probably have to use THAT. It would be a last resort, but the option still remained. He had to train so he wouldn't need to.

As they reached Tazuna's house, they saw that he didn't live in squalor, like most of the other villagers. It might be small, but it was there. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami greeted the four as they entered, "I'm sorry it is small, but it is all we have to offer." Jiraiya, for once, was not hitting on a girl he had just met. "It is grand enough for us."

They all went inside and explored a bit, before sitting down to eat. Throughout the meal they watched as Inari, Tazuna's grandson started to glare at them more and more. "I think after this we should train, we need to be ready." Naruto glanced at his teammates making sure they had heard.

Inari finally exploded, "Why are you trying so hard? You don't even live here! You're going to get killed by Gatou no matter what. You don't know what it's like to be like us, you're just a pampered ninja." Inari ended with a sob, breaking down to cry. "Is that all?" Naruto hadn't even blinked through the whole tirade.

Inari screamed even harder, "Why, my father tried and now he's dead. Just like you will be soon if you don't go back." Naruto sighed, "So that's it huh? If your father fought against Gatou, then he must have known what would happen. He knew and he still fought. Do you think you're making your father proud? His soul will never rest if you continue acting this way. He would want you and the village to fight."

Inari ran out, sobbing the entire way. Naruto sat quietly, thinking. He got up and walked out the door. "Where are you going?" Jiraiya was worried about Naruto's mental state at the moment. 'I expected him to explode, to do something.' "I'm going to show that Gatou can be taken down. I'm going to return this country back to its original self." Hinata and Shikamaru quickly excused themselves and followed after. They understood Naruto better then Jiraiya, they were teammates, but even before that they were friends.

Jiraiya looked out, 'I guess I always look at him as Yondaime's son, and not his own self. He is so different, I always expect him to do what Arashi did.' He felt slightly guilty and decided to help his team with their self imposed training. He excused himself also and watched as Tsunami and Tazuna went to go find Inari and possibly comfort him..

When Jiraiya finally found his team in the middle of the forest, he found them to all be sparring with each other, but that wasn't the shocking part. It was the fact that they were only shadow clones. 'Naruto taught them both Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?' He didn't have time to think beyond that as the three clones set their sights on a new target. Jiraiya went on the defense as they all attacked at different angles, and they were quickly destroyed, he was not a Sannin for nothing. He scowled at his team for attacking him, "What's the big idea attacking me like that?"

Naruto jumped down the tree he was currently climbing. "We were training, and we decided to try an ambush to see if it would work with our styles." Jiraiya was impressed that all them were running back and forth, without even breaking a sweat. "Well since you guys have mastered tree climbing it's time for water walking." He directed them to a river, before stepping on one.

"The whole principle is to expel Chakra and use it to keep your self above water. Too little or too much, and you'll sink. I'll let you experiment on your own." He walked a few feet before sitting down to watch his team.

Naruto grumbled, having learnt this already. He sat down on the water and began to meditate. He could practically feel the surprise coming off Jiraiya and Shikamaru. Hinata was the only one who already knew, having seen him doing it numerous times. She herself had to learn when her father was trying to teach her better chakra control.

Shikamaru felt annoyed he was the only one who had not already previously known, and set himself on learning to do it as quickly as possible, and succeeded on the second try. 'This isn't much different from tree climbing. It just uses more control and chakra.' The three of them looked at each other and nodded, before setting into a fighting stance.

Jiraiya watched in amusement as the three spared as best as they could while balancing themselves, quite impressive for genins. 'They might just exceed my expectations.'

That night they came back tired, as they did for the following week. On the 7th night, Naruto had gone to the training field when the others had left, and continued to train until he finally passed up. He woke up with numerous forest animals around and on top of him, the most curious being a fox kit. 'This is surreal.' **I forgot to tell you, you seem to have an affinity for nature. Animals are naturally drawn to you. Nature itself is an element, but does not give blessings. Some just have a natural affinity. Nature allows those with an affinity to have a charisma of sorts with summons. It will make your job with the dragons much easier.**

Naruto just shrugged off the animals on him, and watched as a boy walked around, seemingly picking herbs. 'What is that mist missing-nin doing here?' "What are you doing?" Naruto was blunt as always. "I'm picking some herbs, they are very useful." Haku watched cautiously, ready to attack if it was needed. "Can I ask you something."

Haku nodded slowly, "Why are you with Zabuza? Why do you work for Gatou even though he is slowly killing this country?" Haku was shocked that Naruto had actually recognize. "Because he saved me. I will follow him no matter what choices he makes. I will kill my heart if I have to, to kill those who stand in his way."

Naruto sighed sadly. "Then eventually I'll have to kill you, along with the rest of you." Haku took out a needle, "What makes you think you can?" Naruto just shook his head, "You will see when the time comes." Haku quickly threw the needle at Naruto, but he had already disappeared. "We shall see won't we?"

Naruto walked back the house, surprised to find it empty. "Where is everyone?" Tsunami looked at him in surprise. "They went to the bridge, they told me to tell you to catch up." Naruto nodded, before quickly running out. 'I guess it's show time.

Shikamaru and Hinata quickly surrounded Tazuna as a mist started to roll in. "It seems you have gotten stronger in the past week." Zabuza appeared, with 5 silhouettes behind him. "I see you got your back up you needed." Jiraiya just smirked. He could handle 6 jounins fairly easy. Hinata and Shikamaru together could hold the fort, so to speak.

They watched as the 5 separated to reveal one more person. "There you are Haku, What kept you?" Haku looked at the three ninjas they would have to fight. "Taking care of the other nuisance on their team." He was bluffing, and he hoped they would fall for it.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya was now worried, 'Did he do something to Naruto?' Both Hinata and Shikamaru shook slightly, 'Naruto wouldn't die so easily.' Hinata repeated this mantra in her head over and over. Shikamaru looked sad, 'Naruto….where are you?'

Inari went to answer the door, but before he could reach the handle it exploded into splinters, sending him into a wall. He watched in horror as they walked into the kitchen where his mother was. 'I have to save her! I have to be strong.' He ran to find Tsunami being tied, "We only need one hostage, lets go." They walked out of the kitchen and saw Inari running trying to save his mother, "Let her go!" They smirked, "Or what?"

Inari went the fear come back two fold, "Or I'll make you!" They both unsheathed their swords, "Wait! Don't kill him! If you do I'll bite off my tongue and die, and then you won't have a hostage!" The samurai holding her smirked before hitting her, knocking her unconscious.

'I have to get her. I have to!' He ran and closed his eyes, excepting to feel the pain of a sword biting into his skin. He opened his eyes again, wondering why it never came. He saw Naruto holding the two, now unconscious, samurais. "Good job Inari, I have to go save my team now!" He ran off leaving Inari with 3 unconscious people.

Hinata and Shikamaru watched as Jiraiya struggled to handle the 8 jounin level ninjas, one of them seemed even stronger. 'How is that brat so strong?' He jumped away, dodging a fire dragon, before creating some of his own. "Doton: Doryuudan!" (Earth Dragon Missile) The dragon was destroyed by a torrent of ice needles, from every angle. 'Damn that brat to hell!'

Hinata looked and decided it was time she and Shikamaru helped out. "We have to help Shikamaru-kun. But we can't leave Tazuna-san unprotected." They both nodded before setting up their attack. Hinata was going to try something she hadn't tested out before, but she did not have a choice. She gathered her chakra into her hand, loading it into the tenketsu, using it as a springboard of sorts.

Shikamaru was preparing for one of the few ninjutsu his clan had for long range attack. He ended on the bird seal, " Ninpou: kage shottogan no jutsu!" Small black balls appeared in front of his hand, before he quickly shoved his palm forward, shooting off the small pellets to run into a few jounins, before the ball hit the jounin, it grew and incased the ninja, before wrapping itself around the body, not allowing the jounin to move and suffocating him at the same time.

The jounin that Shikamaru had caught, along with another female jounin struggled to get the shadow off them. They quickly ran out of oxygen from their struggle and passed out. Jiraiya looked in surprised at the downed jounins and looked over to Shikamaru who was now on the ground gasping for air, almost completely out of chakra. To hold onto the jounin had taken all of his chakra.

Hinata finally had enough chakra for her attack. She created a bow and arrow from chakra, which she was adept at, as she had taken some lessons from Naruto. She found some targets and quickly strung 3 arrows before shooting them off, leaving only 2 more. Only one arrow made it's target, causing one more jounin to fall. The other two had gotten intercepted by Haku using a mirror to absorb the blow. The final two arrows she had she aimed at Haku with, shooting them and watching as Haku once again used a mirror. 'That took a lot of my chakra, but it was worth it. It seems it takes a lot of chakra for that boy to make mirrors. His chakra is almost halfway depleted.'

They watched as Jiraiya was caught in another combo from Zabuza along with another nameless jounin. Jiraiya growled, becoming more and more tired out. 'This is enough! I am a sannin for god's sake!' He created a rasengan. (spiral blast), the chakra swirling ominously to the jounins, before he shoved it into the nameless jounin that Zabuza had fought alongside with. The jounin spun violently until he had hit a tree, dead.

Zabuza was getting slightly worried, already only 4 of them were left, the others dead or incapacitated. He quickly tried to slice Jiraiya in two, but he had dodged, before making a few hand seals, and biting his thumb. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique) A large frog in armor appeared, attacking the nearest jounin who dodged. Zabuza looked at the frog, " Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" (Water Dragon Missile)

The dragon quickly headed towards the frog, before making a swift turn towards Hinata and Shikamaru, who were in no condition to defend themselves or Tazuna. Tazuna watched in horror as the dragon got closer, before falling apart. "What was that?" He looked behind him to see the last genin he had hired. 'Naruto came.'

Naruto looked at the bridge, it was filled with damage from the occasional ninjutsu thrown around. 'This isn't good. I have to end this quick. Jiraiya-sensei looks a bit tired.' He ran towards his teacher, landing next to him. "Miss me?" Jiraiya smirked at his student, "Finally you came. It's time to work Naruto." Naruto cracked his knuckles before looking at the three remaining jounin and Haku. "It's time to get serious." Naruto's aura exploded, whipping the wind around them harsh, blowing away the bodies off the bridge into the water.

Hinata and Shikamaru watched in shock as Naruto unleashed all his power. 'This is Naruto?' Shikamaru did not expect this, even from Naruto the powerhouse. Hinata was only slightly shocked, she knew he was powerful, but this was kind of ridiculous. 'It rivals a jounin.'

Jiraiya was shocked when his student's power finally was unleashed. 'This is what he has been hiding?' The two jounins suddenly fell to the floor, seemingly glued, before they started to clutch their throats, trying to get needed air they couldn't find. They both stopped struggling as a kunai hit them both in the throat, killing them instantly. Jiraiya had thrown the kunais, trying to help his student.

"Two left Jiraiya-sensei. I'll take Haku, you handle Zabuza-san." Naruto ran towards Haku, not leaving Jiraiya a choice. Jiraiya jumped back as a blade hit the ground where he once stood. "You shouldn't turn your back on your opponent."

Naruto ran, silently hoping that this battle wouldn't end with either one of them dead. 'But so is the life of a ninja.' He walked slowly towards Haku. "It seems our battle is sooner then I thought it would be. One of us will die." Haku just nodded before creating a few one handed seals. "Makyou Hyoushou no Jutsu." A dome of ice mirrors rose up, encasing Naruto. Haku's image appeared on every single mirror. "You will not leave here alive. I move faster then the human eye can see." Naruto just shook his head, "Let's test out that theory shall we?" Haku quickly dove towards Naruto, 'Guess this is the first battle we will have to kill huh Kyuubi?' **Yes. But it is necessary if you wish for your friends to live.** 'Time to stop holding back.' He closed his eyes before opening them. "Soshigan!"

Jesus this chapter took forever, the length was to make up for the time it took, and there will most likely be a lot of grammar and spelling errors, please put any you see in your review so I may fix it as soon as possible. I think I will get an editor, if you want to be it put that also in your review. Till Next time, Sayonara!


	8. Redemption for the Fallen

Author's Ramble: Wow, it's been quite a few months since I updated…..and all I have to say is my bad. Sorry guys, just haven't been really in the mood for writing, writer's block and school and a lost of interest in my fics. My style might change suddenly, it has been a while you know? Just an FYI, this story will have some bleach…..influence. I really like that anime and I have to implement some of the things that I really liked from the show. I'm sorry if you're the type of person who doesn't like that, but this is my story so nyah.

"blah" talking

'blah' thinking

**blah** Kyuubi

**_Blah _** Kyuubi thinking

Blah Element talking to Naruto only

_Blah blah blah_ Flashback

Chapter 8 Redemption for the Fallen

Jiraiya smirked at Zabuza, "You know as well as I there is no way you can beat me." Zabuza shrugged, "And if I don't or choose to ignore it?" Jiraiya suddenly appeared in front of him, punching him, sending him flying through a tree. "Then you and your weapon over there are dead. I'll give you a choice. If you stop right now I'll see if I can get you into Konoha." 'We could use some good ninjas.'

Zabuza gave out a harsh laughter, before starting a few seals, "I'm too stubborn to just give up the life I've lived for too long now. I'm too set in my ways." He finally yelled out his technique, "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Mist started to settle in, creeping over the battlefield. 'I guess trying to talk to him is useless, that's a shame.' "Do you not care about your little apprentice's life?"

Zabuza lightly scoffed, "He is only a weapon to me. Nothing more." Jiraiya growled softly, "Do you really believe that? After all this, can you say honestly that he means nothing?" Zabuza's eyes softened a second, before instantly hardening again, "Yes."

Jiraiya sighed under his breathe, before backhanding Zabuza, who was trying to silently sneak up on him. "I'm a sannin for a reason. You would do good to remember that." Zabuza coughed up, drops of blood flowing freely from his mouth. He hastily wiped it off with the bandages on his arm. "I know quite well that most likely I will die here, along with him. But even if we were to go to your village, it is not as if we would be respected. We are missing-nin, running since my failed coup. I am not naïve enough to believe that everything would change just from going with you."

Jiraiya massaged his temples, 'Maybe drinking before all this was not such a good idea. Those jounin were a bigger pest then I thought they would be.' "It would still be better then running all the time. The ninjas of the village would not care. The civilians don't hold enough power to do anything if they do care." Zabuza leaned on his sword, battered from being rammed into the trees. "I'll make you a deal, if you little student over there beats Haku, I'll let Haku decide where we shall go."

Jiraiya smirked, 'Finally.' "Deal. Then you'll definitely come with us." Zabuza laughed, "That kid over there is even stronger then me, what makes you think your little wet behind the ears genin can do?" Jiraiya laughed with Zabuza, "He is the Hokage's son after all."

Naruto looked around in wonder at the mirrors Haku had made, 'Is it part of our clan?' **No, his clan is probably just an offshoot of an Uzumaki who had the blessing of water, and passed it down through their children. **'That would still make him a relative you know…' **Do you really have time to argue about things like this?**

Haku watched as Naruto seemingly spaced out, 'So he has a doujutsu. I'll have to wary of that. Who knows what it can do. Naruto suddenly snapped in attention and stared directly at Haku, causing Haku to become slightly perturbed. 'How does he know where I am? Does he have something like the Sharingan?'

Naruto looked around, seeing air currents, which right now was pretty useless. He could feel the turmoil from Haku, he was slightly frightened, worried for his mentor, and yet oddly not for his own life. 'He is either arrogant, or just really strong.' Naruto could hear some of Haku's thoughts. 'Ha the sharingan is nothing compared to the soshigan. Well even if it wasn't I'd die before admitting it to that bastard Sasuke.'

Naruto finally decided to make the first move, creating a small ball of chakra. He quickly threw it at the mirror, watching as the ball explode, yet not even make a dent in the mirror. 'So those mirrors are stronger then they look.' "Let's see how strong it really is!" Naruto quickly formed a few seals before stopping, narrowly escaping becoming a pin cushion from the needles Haku threw. 'Fast.'

Haku growled, 'How did he dodge them? He shouldn't be able to!' "Wondering how I dodged the needles?" Haku narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "I am faster then you are, there is no way you could keep up." Haku's eyes widened as he saw Naruto disappear in front of him. 'This must be a genjutsu…Why can't I see through it?'

Naruto whispered softly under his breathe, "Meimu no kaze." Naruto quickly ran through all of his options, trying to figure out what could work. 'I only get one shot, and then he'll be able to make a counter attack. Shit Kyuubi what should I do?' **I'd say to try to summon the dragon king, but since you don't have enough chakra and we could possibly pass out right afterward I wouldn't suggest it.** 'Guess I'm going to have to just wing it!'

Naruto quickly formed seals, uninterrupted this time, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He spun around quickly bombarding the mirrors with the fist sized fireballs, but once again, any damage done quickly repaired itself.

Haku smirked, 'There he is.' He went as fast as he could between his mirrors throwing as many needles with as much precision as he could.

Naruto knew whether or not he could see it yet, that Haku was probably already throwing his needles again. 'Time to get on the defensive.' He continued to spin after the fireballs had stopped flowing, instead opting to grab onto a few currents of wind creating a localized tornado, making it grow exponentially.

Haku quickly dodged his returning needles by hiding in his mirrors, amazed at what he assumed to be an average genin was doing. 'How is he doing this? Is this his bloodline? I can't play around now.' He quickly formed seals, trying to finish before the tornado decimated his mirrors, "Hijitsu: Ken no touketsu koori!" He watched as water from under the bridge shot through wood and metal frame, coagulating into a sword, the air around it instantly ice cold.

He quickly thrust the sword into the tornado, watching as it quickly froze, and simply kicked it, watching it become shards, raining down onto Naruto.

Naruto felt disorientated, he looked up at the shards that were now about to rain down upon him. 'Shit. This isn't good.' **I suggest you do something, and fast.** 'There's no longer a choice. We'll have to summon!' He quickly bit his finger before smearing the blood, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" 'Please kami-sama work!' He felt the rush of chakra being drained, Kyuubi's chakra being forced into his body, only to be forced out just as quickly. **Damn that dragon. He knows I'm helping so he's raising the amount needed. This is going to hurt.** Kyuubi quickly flooded Naruto's body with chakra, burning through his veins. Naruto let out an anguished scream, feeling his body being torn asunder.

Haku froze before trying to stab Naruto with his sword. 'What is this chakra?' He watched as the chakra quickly turned into a dragon, looking at him, before quickly going away as a huge amount of smoke flared up.'

Jiraiya stumbled as he felt Naruto unleash a massive amount of Kyuubi's chakra. 'What's going on? Is Haku powerful enough for him to have to borrow that much chakra?'

Zabuza stared worried at the dome of mirrors, feeling the demonic chakra, 'What is this? Just how strong is that boy? Hokage's son or no, that isn't human.' "Just who is that boy?"

Jiraiya threw Zabuza a glance, "Like I said he's the Hokage's son, and the number 1 genin of Konoha."

Hinata and Shikamaru froze at the feel of the chakra. 'This is Naruto? What is this chakra?' Shikamaru looked at Hinata, she looked more worried then surprised. 'Does she know what this is?' They both looked at each other, no words needed to be said. 'You better be okay Naruto, because you got some explaining to do.' Shikamaru grimaced at the thought of doing something so troublesome, while Hinata hoped nothing bad would come out of this.

Naruto panted from the exertion of trying to summon. 'He takes up THAT much chakra?' **I told you he was testing you, and I suppose your ability to channel my chakra.** "Who has summoned me?" The huge dragon looked around, seeing Naruto and quickly rounded on him, eyes slightly narrow. "So you're the Kyuubi container. What is you name?"

Naruto couldn't help but feel intimidated; he was talking to a huge dragon that could probably eat him! "My name is Naruto, Dragon-sama." He was however, good at hiding it.

The dragon looked at him carefully, before nodding slightly to himself, "You will do, I will lower the chakra needed. My name is Jyusei. What did you call me for?" Naruto slightly shivered under the dragon's gaze before pointing at Haku, who was standing ramrod straight, trying his best to not quiver in fear.

The dragon stared at the boy for a few moments, before looking back at Naruto. "Why is it you are fighting him?" Naruto stared back at the dragon, "It is my mission." The dragon shook his head lightly, "Is that all?" Naruto sighed, "No I guess not. I do it because…these people deserve this bridge. They have suffered so much because of Gatou, the man they are working for. To give them that chance they deserve…. I will stop him and Zabuza no matter what." Jyusei noted how Naruto skated around saying killing them. "I will accept that. I will trust you for now, you seem honest and trustworthy. If you betray us, you will die."

Naruto didn't trust himself to say anything, knowing quite well the dragon was not lying.

Haku finally snapped back to the situation before taking assessment. 'This seems to be the first time Naruto has summoned him and probably doesn't know how to work cooperatively with him yet. I still have the upper hand.' Haku did not even think of the possibility he was facing the boss summon of the already quite powerful dragon clan.

Haku quickly threw many senbon needles at the both of them, not sure where to aim on the dragon. 'What is a dragon's weakpoint?' He didn't have time to analyze the summon, so quickly went for general areas, the neck and the soft part he could see between the dragon's wings and back. He watched as the needles just bounced off harmlessly deflected. 'This might be harder then I thought.'

Naruto quickly tried to assess the situation. 'I'm almost completely out of chakra, maybe enough for one last ditch desperation move. I really have to leave this up to Jyusei.' He nodded towards the dragon, who could tell his summoner would be tired out. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to raise the amount needed in this situation. Too late to pine over that.'

Haku quickly held his sword in the ready position. 'I wasn't the subordinate of Zabuza without learning something about swordplay.' He quickly ran towards Naruto, quickly feinting before revolving in an attempt to slice through Naruto, only for the dragon's tail to block. Jyusei quickly knocked the sword away before flinching at the pain the sword had caused when it had dug into his tail. "That sword is dangerous. It can cut through skin quick easily, and also causes frost burn wherever it touches. You should do well to dodge that." Naruto nodded, before quickly jumping on Jyusei's back. The dragon quickly reared up before flapping its wings causing a huge gust to push Haku back and allow them to escape his attack for a bit.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto looked slightly worried. Jyusei lightly laughed, "Boy who do you think you're talking to? I did not become the king of dragons by sitting idly. I just need some direction and a bit of info on the kid." Naruto let out a breath of relief. "He can manipulate water and ice, in fact I'm kind of surprised he hasn't done something yet."

Haku quickly aimed the bow and arrow he had in his hand, "This takes up a bit of my chakra, but it will be worth it. Hijitsu: Hyaku touketsu no ya." The quickly released the arrow and watched as it glowed briefly before splitting into tiny pieces, which all elongated until there was 100 arrows streaking towards the pair in the sky. 'If that even grazes them, they will be frozen and plummet unconscious from that height.'

Naruto looked down and gulped. "Jyusei, we have a situation here." Jyusei looked down, and let out what seemed to be the dragon version of a whistle. "This isn't the time to be impressed!" Jyusei just shook off the boy's chastise. The dragon finally said something, "If he wants to play with ice then let's play with him." He quickly drew in a powerful breathe before letting out a huge gust of wind, icicles forming within it, hurdling the arrows along with some razor sharp icicles back.

Haku quickly formed an ice mirror to escape the attack. 'How can a regular summon have that much power?' Haku quickly grasped his sword, before splitting it in half, creating two swords. 'Time to take it up a notch.' He quickly watched as the dragon began a cork screw fall, undoubtedly able to cause enough force to kill Haku if he was hit. 'That attack is a double edged sword, if I dodge he alone will sustain damage.'

Haku quickly jumped out, surprised when the dragon unfurled his wings, shooting out many needles of ice. 'He's replicating my attack.' Haku was forced to make another ice mirror to dodge into. 'This boy is stronger then he lets on.'

Naruto shook harder, 'I can't keep this up for long.' He was at the end of his limit, there was no getting around that. 'It seems like Haku is at the end of his line too. It will be one last desperation move.' Naruto knew what he had to do. He had to use the only technique he ever created. He remembered quite well how it had come about.

_"What are we doing dad?" Naruto looked up to the Yondaime. Arashi seemed a bit nervous, or maybe put-off was a better description. "As you know we of the Uzumaki clan work in conjunction with elements right? Well another thing is we have a rite of passage of sorts. To become a full fledged member, you have to create your own assassination technique, or at the very least, a technique capable of killing someone, quiet or not." _

_Naruto was only nine so that basically flew over his head, "What's the difference between an assassination technique and a fatal one?" Arashi sighed. "An assassination technique leaves no trace behind to lead back to the user, and is instantaneous." _

_Naruto nodded his head, "So to become a recognized member I have to make an assassination technique?" Arashi shook his head. "You want to start out as a higher ranking member yes, but as long as you create a technique worthy of the clan, you become a member." _

_Naruto nodded before running off. "Where are you going to Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at his dad, with something akin to a condescending manner, "To create a technique of course."_

_Arashi looked worried around, looking for a mop of blonde hair. 'Where is that kid. It's been three weeks since he disappeared saying he had to go create a technique.' Akina looked at her clan's leader. 'This can't be good, Arashi-sama is getting really scary.' _

_Ever since Naruto had been worried Arashi wasn't able to concentrate on anything. 'Come back soon Naruto-kun."_

_It was another week before Naruto finally came back looking battered and tired, but oddly happy and proud at the same time. He quickly ran into the clan compound, searching for his dad. "Dad!" He walked into the study to see his dad asleep on the couch. 'Should I wake him up?' _

_Naruto shook his head, before walking out, 'I can tell him later.' He walked around before finally going to his own room and passing out. He woke up a few hours later, blearily looking around. 'Why is it so quiet?' He walked around, going straight to the study to look for his father again._

_He looked in and saw his dad doing some paperwork. "Hey dad, I'm back." Arashi looked startled, before a wide grin spread on his face, "How have you been Naruto-kun?" Naruto quickly adopted an identical grin. "It was great. I made two techniques!" Arashi was surprised. "Two? It normally takes a month just for someone to make one technique." _

_Naruto smirked, "Maybe I'm just special!" Arashi sighed, "Don't get a big head Naruto, it's unfitting for your standing." Naruto deflated for a bit, before quickly going back to being happy. "Well why are we standing here! I wanna show you." _

_Naruto quickly dragged his dad out into the training grounds. "I need something to do it on." Arashi nodded before making a quick seal, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A quick burst of smoke appeared before two clones appeared. "These clones are special, they will die before actually disappearing."_

_Naruto quickly looked at when before it suddenly lifted into the air, collecting huge gashes all over, before it was swept up in the tornado that had suddenly surrounded the clone. The clone let out a choked shout, before quickly dissipating. "I'm assuming that's your regular technique and not you assassinating one right?" Naruto nodded before looking at the next clone._

_He seemed to be in concentration before the clone fell over dead, slightly leaking blood from his chest. "What did you do there?" Naruto let out a breath. "I created a really small compressed chakra needle to puncture his heart and insert some wind to clog up his arteries and stop the flow, it's not instant but the person doesn't realize anything is wrong until it's too late and they don't have any oxygen to breath with or to say anything. I also made a version where I surround the entire heart with air and just compress it until he dies." _

_Arashi looked impressed, 'They are close variants of previously made techniques but they differ enough to be able to be considered his own.' "What do you call the techniques?" _

_Naruto seemed to sit down for a second, "Hijitsu: Sashiki Senpuu and Hijitsu: Musei Sanketsu." Arashi looked at Naruto for a moment proud of his son, "That's a fine name." 'Although the name could have been a bit more imaginative, it works well enough.' "Well as of now you are a high ranking member of the Uzumaki clan. You will be able to be present at clan meetings and will be a part of the inner clan." Naruto beamed at his dad, before nodding vigorously._

Naruto smiled at the moment before sighing as he was thrust back to the real world. Naruto sighed at what he had to do. "Jyusei…I need you to distract him for a second…I will take it from there." Naruto felt as if his weight had suddenly tripled, and he could no longer hold his head up high.

Jyusei looked at perhaps the 5th person to ever have enough power to summon him. "I understand." 'I hope you will make it through this young one. Or else all this will have been for naught.' Jyusei quickly rose up and looked at Haku, who seemed to be running out of options very quickly. Jyusei glanced back at Naurto before he did what was asked.

Naruto watched as Jyusei kept Haku busy with what felt like gale force winds and icicles hidden inside of it. He slowly looked back up, using his Soshigan to the fullest extent; it was the only way he could use the technique with enough precision and on a moving target. "…Hijitsu…: Musei Sanketsu." 'The least I can do is give him a painless death.'

He watched sadly as he felt his power slowly enter Haku's body, before finally disrupting the blood and oxygen flow. "Good-bye Haku. I hope you find a happy place in the afterlife." Naruto looked away as Haku fell to the floor slightly twitching, but unable to move.

Jiraiya suddenly froze as he felt Haku's life force slip away quickly. 'Fuck! Naruto what have you done?' He felt as Zabuza twitched before they both ran as quickly as they could towards where they felt Haku's dwindling life. They both walked into the scene, looking as Naruto looked off to the side, as there was a sudden huge poof of smoke, and they watched as Haku was on the ground.

Zabuza growled quickly, "What the hell did you do?" Naruto suddenly whirled around shocked at hearing his voice. "Naruto, stop whatever it is you're doing! Don't kill Haku!" Naruto's eyes suddenly rose. 'What's going on?' **Shit this isn't good. It seems something isn't as it seems kit. Your technique was designed to work as soon as it was started. It can't be stopped even if you were to release your chakra.**

Naruto felt like his nerves were deadened. "I…can't stop it. It's too late!" Jiraiya could tell Naruto was probably still in shock, and this wasn't helping matters. "God damn it! What are we going to do? Can't you just take back the chakra you used to.." Jiraiya stopped mid sentence, and felt as the last of Haku's last remaining energy finally extinguished like a flame doused in flood.

Zabuza felt the blood drain out of his face. "It wasn't supposed to end like this. You said it wouldn't end like this!" He quickly turned on Jiraiya. Naruto felt another small part break. 'What have I done?' Naruto looked at Jiraiya, who seemed just as shocked as Naruto.

Jiraiya didn't know what to say, what could he say? He had essentially promised that everything would turn out ok. How could this all have happened? "I…There's nothing I can say but I'm sorry."

Zabuza felt what little of his emotional grip he had shatter. He howled at the injustice, the cruelty of the world, the unfathomable pain he felt. "Haku…he was the closet thing to a son I had." He felt defeated, for the first time in his life Zabuza didn't know what to do. He hadn't felt this way when he was a genin, when he had his failed coup, or even when he came close to death numerous times as a result of being a missing-nin.

Naruto looked around the field. The dead bodies scattered here and there, the jounin Zabuza had brought, and in front of him laid Haku. 'He didn't deserve to die.' **It's too late to be thinking like that Naruto. **'Don't you get it! I killed him! He is gone because of me!' **What would have happened if you hadn't killed him? He would have killed you instead. Now get a damn hold on yourself.**

Naruto didn't hear a word that the Kyuubi said, instead only able to focus on the numb spreading throughout his body. 'Is this what a shinobi is about? Becoming a simple tool, told what to do, who to kill, and never knowing the reason why?' **That is the fate of all shinobi. It is the unwritten rule.** 'No one ever said it would be like this.'

What would you do change what has happened? Naruto didn't even think about it, "I would revive Haku of course." Why? You don't know who he is, he has tried to kill you. What reason do you have for saving his soul? If you bring him back, there is a chance he will leave with Zabuza to kill others.

Naruto snarled at the voice, "Haku isn't like that! If anyone deserves to live it's him! He only fights to protect his precious person. I am no better then he is. If he doesn't deserve to live, then why do I?" Jiraiya and Zabuza looked at Naruto in wonder, 'Who is he talking to?'

You are a fool, you are not fit to be a ninja. You don't have to necessary will power for it. You can not kill without being reduced to this. Questioning yourself. "If I did not feel remorse, then I would truly be the demon they say I am. If this is what a ninja is, then I want no part of it. I will make my own way, and follow my own path. I will not succumb to what other's set for me."

Do you truly believe that? Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash. "Yes." Naruto watched as his world went black, and he found himself in a world of black and white. 'What is this?' "Welcome Naruto. It seems that you are fit after all." He looked up and saw Zetsumei. "Where are we?"

Zetsumei looked at Naruto closely, before nodding to himself. 'He is the only candidate that I have seen as worthy since…..' Zetsumei didn't allow himself to finish that thought, not wishing to dredge up the past. "Why am I here?" Zetsumei stared at Naruto before answering. "I have decided to give you my blessing and eventually if you make it, my heir. Once you become my heir though, be warned. You will become as close to immortal as possible for humans. Once we get there, you will have to decided whether or not to accept."

Naruto gaped at Zetsumei. "You're seriously giving me a blessing, why?" "Not many would care so deeply about killing someone who had previously tried to kill him. Perhaps you are just naïve now, but if you continue to show you have the right attitude, I will continue supporting you." Naruto quickly bowed as low as he could, as was expected by protocol for the Uzumaki clan. "I thank you deeply."

Zetsumei took out a scythe and pressed the butt of the scythe onto Naruto's forehead. "I believe you have something to do, but first let me give something to you." Zetsumei handed him a sword. "This is called a zanpaku-to, or a soul slayer. It will become attuned to your soul I suppose is the best way to describe it. As you get farther along with learning my arts, you will learn to release the sword's full power, a representation of you soul. For now though, I believe Haku needs your assistance."

Naruto watched as the world changed once again, causing Naruto to experience some vertigo. He quickly stumbled past Jiraiya and Zabuza, pushing them out of his way, and didn't notice that his strength had been temporally increased, causing both Jiraiya and Zabuza to be pushed back a few feet. He quickly fell to his knees as he kneeled next to Haku. 'What do I do now?' **Let yourself be guided.** 'What do you mean?'

Naruto growled as Kyuubi ignored him once again. **_You have to learn this by youself Naruto, no one else can teach you._** Naruto slowly put his hands on Haku's chest. 'What is that?' He felt a source of energy, but it seemed slightly different from his normal chakra, it seemed to be more potent. He quickly drew some of that and watched as it flared around Haku's body. 'What is this?'

He pumped a bit more of the chakra, as he felt some life return to Haku. **That is the energy used to fuel using demonic arts.** 'Demonic arts?' **That is what Zetsumei and Shinigami alike use. They don't usually have chakra, and even if they do, that energy is more potent. You can call that energy youkai if you wish. It has no real set name. There has never been a need to name it.**

Naruto watched as Haku slowly opened his eyes. "What's going on?" He looked up at Naruto. "Why did you save me?" Naruto just stared back, "Because…you and I are the same." Haku didn't question it, he could see in Naruto's eye suffering, but like Haku, they both hide it deep down, and lived on for their people.

Zabuza gaped when he felt Haku's life return. 'Can it be true?' He quickly ran to Haku, and upon seeing Haku, quickly picked him up. "Haku are you really alive?" Haku smiled and nodded. Zabuza quickly smiled before getting rid of it just as quickly, "Good, you are no use to me dead." "Right Zabuza-sama." Jiraiya stood up and walked next to Naruto, and put his hand on his shoulder, "What will you two do now?"

Zabuza looked at Haku, "I'll let him decide as we agreed. Do you wish to live in Konoha and stop being missing-nins?" Haku looked at Naruto, before finally answering, "I would like that."

"What is this? You two lost?" The four of them quickly looked up the bridge and saw Gatou, the entire reason for this whole problem. Behind him was a mass of thugs and samurais, but there didn't seem to be any ninjas, which they were thankful for.

Zabuza and Jiraiya stood up, before smirking. "It seems we have one loose end to get rid of." They both streaked across, destroying the thugs and samurais alike. Gatou paled seeing all of his workers getting quickly slaughtered and tried to run away, "You're not getting away that easily." Zabuza quickly stabbed Gatou through the neck with a kunai, and watched as Gatou finally died. "He looked at the rest of the thugs still alive. "Are you going to just stand there?" He smirked in satisfaction as they all scrambled away, and made no move to stop them.

Jiraiya and Zabuza both waited till the bridge was disposed of people, and cleared up the dead bodies. Meanwhile, both of their students were getting together.

"What was the deal with the bridge Naruto?" Shikamaru normally wouldn't do this, it would be too troublesome, but not knowing was even more troublesome. "What do you mean?" Naruto quickly tried to act nonchalant and failed miserably at it. "You can trust him I think…and Haku too." Hinata tired to act as the mediator, and had warmed up to Haku, after getting over the fact he had tried to kill Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "I guess if you think so Hinata-chan. What do you guys know about what happened 13 years ago?" Haku just shook his head, being a missing-nin, you don't hear a lot of news. "Kyuubi attacked and you dad defeated it, so what?" Shikamaru didn't think he liked where this was going.

'Here comes the hard part…' "Well dad couldn't defeat the Kyuubi, or at least wouldn't. You see Kyuubi is one of our clan's guardians, but somehow someone messed with him enough to get him to attack Konoha. Dad didn't want to kill him, and didn't even know if he could, so he sealed him into a newborn baby, his own." He watched to see how Shikamaru and Haku reacted.

Haku didn't say anything, he didn't have any strong feelings, he didn't know what had happened. "It doesn't matter to me Naruto, you are still who you are." 'So that's why he has so much suffering. I doubt civilians and even a lot of ninjas would like him.' Shikamaru thought it over for a few more moments before sighing, "How troublesome. It doesn't bother me either, but you should have told us earlier."

Naruto just smiled, happy that they had both accepted him, even though he was the Kyuubi's container. 'Maybe being a ninja won't be so bad afterall.' Naruto suddenly heard Jiraiya saying something, "Alright lets go back to Tazuna's house. Once the bridge is built we'll go back."

Tazuna and his family thanked the ninjas and watched as they walked away, "So what should we name the bridge?" "I think we should name it the great leaf bridge. Since they did help us afterall." The rest of the bridge builders and villagers alike cheered for it. 'I thank you leaf nins, for all the help you gave us.'

END

Alright…this chapter took me around 6 days to actually write once I decided to start again. The ending is kinda different then I originally planned, and I actually wrote this chapter once, but it got deleted. x.X Sorry for all the delays, but school is really getting harder, and I don't know how much time it will be before my next update sorry. I was having trouble naming the techniques so yea….don't make fun of them! As always please review and blah blah blah. Until my next update bye.

Translation:

Kirigakure no Jutsu- Hidden mist technique

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical Fire Flower technique

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – summoning technique

Hijitsu: Ken no touketsu koori – Secret Jutsu: Frozen ice sword

Kage bunshin no jutsu – shadow clones technique

Ninpou:Sashiki Senpuu – Cutting Whirlwind

Ninpou: Musei Sanketsu- silent suffocation

Hijitsu: Hyaku touketsu no ya Secret Jutsu: 100 frozen arrows


End file.
